Whispers in the dark
by FantasyGirlx
Summary: What if Cross Acadamy and Hogwarts where to unite? What if Lord Voldemort wasn't the only one the wizards neaded to fear? What if there was a deadly secret hidden under the castle's roof? May contain more anime, books and movies.Please R&R.*Bleeding Rose*
1. Chapter 1: Whispers in the Dark

**Authors note:**

This story starts before Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone and after the last episode of Vampire Knight Guilty (This is based on the Vampire anime not the manga). This is my alternative version of Harry Potter. All characters I write about are either from Harry Potter of Vampire Knight with the exception of Lilith who was a character I invented to "stitch" the stories together.

I may have used one or two speeches or descriptions from the original Harry Potter book but the rest was written by me (those taken from the book are in bold). I don't own the Harry Potter books or the Vampire Knight anime so don't sue me. I just used those phrases to help me keep to the same plot of the story but with a few slight changes. This story is purely fan made.

Please, excuse the grammatical mistakes because I don't have a Beta.

Ps: please do not copy or steal any of these ideas for I will be using them in a book I'm currently writing and thus it will inflict with my rights as an author. Thank you.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Whispers in the dark**_

Light from the streetlamps beamed all along Privet drive showering the ghostly lane with its feeble glow. The dark night surrounded the common buildings of the suburban town, wet icy air brushing smoothly against the windows while it tried to seep through the cracks beneath the glass and fill the warm houses with its cold breeze. Nothing broke the darkness as it extended onward, the seconds turning to minutes and the minutes into hours. Far away a clock rang the tedious sound of the bells that marked midnight and as the final gong sounded through the silent neighborhood a figure emerged from one of the far corners of the road.

**He appeared suddenly and silently** strangely misplaced in the street in which he paced calmly, every step as quiet as the last. He gazed around intently, his light blue eyes sparkling with newfound interest from behind his half-moon spectacles that rested above a long and crooked nose. Silver hair swayed smoothly over his hunched back, while a long beard and mustache cascaded down his face towards his belt. His garments were of the strangest making: a long purple cloak that brushed the ground steadily with every determined stride, and high-heeled buckled boots that left no impression on the cement pavement. He glided to a halt a few paces away from the nearest post and fumbled through his heavy cloak as he searched for something. With a triumph smile he retrieved a silver cigarette lighter from his inside pocket and flicked it open holding it gently in the cool air. Flicking his finger, he clicked it once and with that simple gesture the light from streetlamp ahead disappear, plunging a portion of the road into the dark night. Again he clicked it, again another light faded from within the misty glass orbs. Once the entire street was invisible to the prying eyes of the nearby houses he slipped the lighter back into his concealed pocket and paced once again down the lane towards house number four.

When he was within eyes sight of the house, his smile broadened sympathetically as he noticed another figure resting lazily against its sharp edged corner, brown eyes watching him in amusement.

"**Fancy seeing you here** Kaien." The old man's voice husky and calm.

"That was the loveliest display of magic I've seen so far." Came a smooth eccentric voice.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it."

"What's not to enjoy? But I must admit I've seen far better presentations today compared to you little parlor trick. Rather worrisome, really. It's been all over the news: Flocks of owls…shooting stars…your getting careless old friend. It would be quite troublesome if the day that Voldemort finally disappeared after eleven upsetting years would be the day your secret was exposed." The man chuckled quietly.

As the elderly man approached him, the stranger became more visible. He was leaning against the side wall of the house, away from the main road. His thin sand brown hair was tied carelessly behind his back, while his own glasses rested lightly upon his nose. A long light blue jacket covered his slender form while a sword was slung tightly around his thin waist.

"Ah, so you've heard the rumors."

"And I've seen them too. Right outside of the window of my study. You could imagine my surprise. So, I came as soon as I could. I left the academy once night fell and the students had all been sent home." Kaien sighed deeply. "Cross academy has seen better years, Albus."

With a groan the old man lowered himself onto the floor, sitting with his back against the cold brick wall, facing the street. Beside him, the man also dropped heavily onto the ground and sat next to his friend.

"True, yet I will enjoy your company for the next few years. After all, there hasn't been a gathering like that in a very long time. I think I'll find this experience quite amusing." A hint of a mischievous smile played upon the aged man's thin lips.

"If only other matters were of similar amusement…"

"Alas, another ill-bound truth." Albus too sighed deeply, a cloud of thin white smoke escaping into the night breeze.

"Is it true, Albus? Are Lily and James…?"

"I'm afraid so, Kaien, I'm afraid so."

"It's hard to believe that such a horrible fate could befall such wonderful people. The Potters' dead…**I can't believe it…I didn't want to believe it…**" Kaien dabbed at the corner of his eye, wiping away the tears that had begun to stream down his elegant face.

Albus reached out and patted his friend compassionately. "**I know…I know…**" He sighed heavily once again.

"And the boy?" The man managed to croak from deep within his throat.

"With Lilith."

"She knows?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Of course." Albus replayed solemnly.

Kaien looked over his shoulder and cast a quick glance into empty living room that could be seen through the window above him. With a deeper frown, he gazed at the cloudy night sky, tilting his head so the cool wind could brush up against his warm neck, the relaxing sensation sending a slight chill up his spine.

"Are you sure about this, Albus? Leaving him with these…people." He sneered at the last word as if it clearly didn't apply to the Dursleys'.

"**It's the best place for him.**" The old man replayed firmly. "**His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older**, when he's ready."

"You know how this matter affects both our worlds, Albus. Such decisions shouldn't be taken lightly."

"And they weren't, I assure you."

"I trust you old friend and in times like these we shouldn't test our loyalty but rather fortify them, don't you think?"

"Such truths, you speak Kaien. Wisdom still precedes your madness."

The man opened his mouth to respond but a sound slipped through the silent street, making them both tense in awareness. Somewhere ahead, along the road a baby stifled a cry. From within his cloak, Albus grasped his wand firmly while next to him Kaien swiftly gripped the hilt of his thin powerful sword.

From the darkness came a hooded figure, the black cloak flowing graceful along the ground as the stranger strode lithely forward towards them. Although they were still far apart, both men noticed that the stranger was clearly a woman. Realizing who it was they both eased their grips around their weapons and heaved themselves off the ground to meet her. In her arms rested a child, wrapped in layers of soft blankets and cloths. Both men paced towards the street, approaching the wanderer cautiously. Stopping ahead of them, she tilted her head respectfully in greeting, first at the old man then at the other.

"Professor Dumbledore…Chairman Cross…" Her voice was a soft and soothing sound, delicate and musical.

"How is he?" Kaien asked in concern, his voice sounding harsh after hers, as he looked eagerly at the child cradled in her firm gentle arms.

"He's well. **He fell asleep as we were passing Bristol**."

"**No problems, were there?**" From beneath her hood, she shook her head slightly. Reaching for the baby, Albus curled his arms around the bundle and heaved the weight off her, cradling the child gently to his chest. Just visible through the sheets was a round face of a baby boy, under a tuft of jet-black hair and over his forehead was a curiously-shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning, its' thin crimson wiry line stretching from his scalp to the center of his forehead.

The old man turned abruptly around, his back to them, and stood facing the entrance of number four Privet Drive and stepping over the low garden wall, he walked steadily towards the wooden front door. He laid the baby softly on the doorstep and fumbled once again inside his cloak, this time retrieving a letter, and tucked it securely but visibly inside the blankets. Kaien came to join Albus, fresh tears sliding down his cheeks, and they stood there in the dark porch, gazing compassionately at the child as it slumbered on, unaware of the people surrounding him.

"**Good luck Harry.**" The old man whispered and with a flick of his cloak the street was deserted. There was no hint of the two men or the mysterious woman as the lights from the streetlamps flickered on once again. Just the wind blew through the silent neighborhood, shifting the stray leaves across the ground and toying with the blankets that covered the child who slept into the night with no memory of the passing event.

**_* Bleeding Rose_** **_*_**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Authors note: This is my first fanfiction story so please cut me some slack. The next chapter is called Mystery of you and I will be posting it soon. If you haven't read my profile then I have to ask once again: please forgive me...I have a nasty habit of being very discriptive and writting alot.

Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: Mystery of you

**_Authors note:_** This episode is when Harry is about to enter the Great hall and be sorted into his house (Chapter seven in the original book). I decided to skip ahead because everything elese remains pretty much the same.

I may have used one or two speeches or descriptions from the original Harry Potter book but the rest was written by me (those taken from the book are in bold). I don't own the Harry Potter books or the Vampire Knight anime so don't sue me. I just used those phrases to help me keep to the same plot of the story but with a few slight changes. This story is purely fan made.

Excuse the grammatical mistakes because I don't have a Beta.

Ps: please do not copy or steal any of these ideas for I will be using them in a book I'm currently writing and thus it will inflict with my rights as an author. Thank you.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Mystery**__**of you**_

Under Hagrids' powerful blows, the massive front doors creaked open revealing an enormous entrance hall, the ceiling towering high over head supported by random beams that protruded from the stone walls. Torches were scatters alongside them, lighting the path with soft warm rays and illuminating a great marble staircase that lead to the upper floors.

A dark haired woman came to meet the group of first years as they stood gawking at the magnificent surroundings. She was tall, her face stern and wore beautiful emerald-green robes that glided around her soundlessly as she paced rapidly towards the children.

"**The firs' years, Professor McGonagall.**" Hagrid mumbled through his thick shabby beard.

"**Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take it from here.**"

She guided the students across the hall, the light glowing from the fires shining occasionally on their faces as they sped by, their own cloak twirling in the silent breeze. An intense humming sound could be heard from the other side of the thick stone wall as the other students of the school hid behind it, talking and laughing loudly and carelessly. As they reached a pair of double doors, the Professor halted and spun around abruptly. The students crowded together reluctant and nervous of what came next, soft whispers dying as they turned their attention towards her.

"**Welcome to Hogwarts.**"The professors' voice was as stern as her expression. She peered over the young students with piercing hawk-like eyes. "**The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. There are four houses within Hogwarts and once you have been sorted into one they will be like your family. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The sorting ceremony will take place in front of the rest of the school. Now form a line and follow me.**"

Anxiousness keeping them from uttering a single word, they gazed worryingly at the huge wooden doors that, like the pillars, also toward high above. The loud humming could still be heard behind the thick timber. Leaning against the doors, Professor McGonagall heaved it open and guided them inside.

Three things caught Harrys' attention when he entered the great hall, leaving him dazed. First was the sound that engulfed them as soon as they stepped foot into the great hall. He had to blink harshly for the intensity of the sound pounding in his ears had begun to make his eyes water. The second was the ceiling. If the one in the entrance hall was high then it was nothing compared to this one, for it towered so high above them that it couldn't even be seen. Filling the void was a mystical white mist that resembled fog and hovering within were thousands and thousands of candles simply floating in midair, everything resembling the night sky outside. The third were the long wooden tables that were filled with golden plates and goblets as they stretched towards the far side of the room. However he sorely remembered Professor McGonagall telling them that Hogwarts had four houses yet as he looked around and counted the tables he felt a little slow– there were five. Five smooth wooden tables were placed parallel to each other all along the great hall in a way to make it easy to reach the further seats without stumbling into anyone.

Gazing at each in turn he searched for the differences. In the far left corner, everyone laughed and cheered, standing on the benches and yelling at one another. Like the mandatory Hogwarts uniform they all wore the familiar black robes but they also wore green-stripped ties- no doubt that they belonged to the Slytherin house. On the table next to it, was a similar group of people all wearing the same black robes with the exception that their ties were yellow. The same happened with the next two tables, only their ties were red and the other was blue. The most peculiar table was the last. Unlike the other students they merely talked cheerily and briefly as they contented themselves in surveying the surroundings in silence. They looked graceful and possessed a fair grace as if they belonged to some sort of noble or royal family. What left him uncomfortable was that they were all strikingly beautiful; their pale angelic faces shining even more handsomely under the soft withering candle light. They wore the same Hogwarts black robes but their ties were snow-white and unlike the animal mascots that were stitched into the original Hogwarts robes they had what appeared to be a moon etched inside a geometrical rose. Harry went over everything he remembered being told about Hogwarts but no matter how hard he tried to understand it he kept coming to the conclusion that they just didn't belong there.

As soon as everyone was inside, the large double doors behind them screeched shut and silence befell the hall. An annoying humming sound rang in his ear at the sudden change of sound, as if he had gone momentarily deaf. All eyes were on them, occasional whispers fleeing into the air while they glared at the new students in wonder. Professor McGonagall led the first years towards the teachers table where another long desk was placed lengthwise so as to survey the hall. Behind it were twelve strange people, all garbed in different colored robes. In the center of the table sat an elderly man, his eyes appraising the new students with welcoming warmth from behind his half-moon spectacles, **his long silver hair the only thing shining more brightly than the ghosts**. As they reached the end of the room, Harry noticed that there was a well spaced gap between the students and the teachers giving the children room to spread into a single file parallel to the professors' keen stares.

Leaving the nervous group, professor McGonagall headed for the corner of the room and retrieved a wooden stool. Above it was a tattered piece of black cloth that hung lifelessly off the edge. Silently she placed the stool in-between the worried students and the teachers and stepped aside. Harry eyed the battered fabric inquisitively and stole a glance around the vast room, pondering if he should have known what the strange object was. Every student had their eyes placed eagerly on the small stool waiting for some unknown event. From the corner of his eye he noticed a girl from the "white" table glance around in similar puzzlement then, stretching up on the ball of her feet, turned to murmur something to the man next to her. He just smiled warily and kissed her softly on the top of her head whispering something else in return, as she focused her curious eyes back on the stool. Turning his own attention back to the wooden chair Harry gazed questioningly at the old piece of cloth. For a few moments they continued in complete silence when something twitched under the fabric. Mouth hanging wide in astonishment, he watched as the cloth began to rise forming what appeared to be a weather beaten hat. **Then a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and a musical poem filled the air.**

**The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the **five** tables and then became still once again.** Clearing her throat, professor McGonagall approached the hat and, unwinding a long piece of parchment, called out to the students as the hall deafened into silence once more.

"**When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and put on the hat to be sorted.**"

Calling the students by order of their last names, Harry could only wait in agitation as she reached his own. While the students started to disperse after being sorted, Harry grew more and more restless.

"**Moon"..., "Nott"…, "Parkinson"…, "Patil"…, "Patil"… , "Perks, Sally-Anne"…, then at last – "Potter, Harry!" **

Whispers exploded across the left half of the hall as the Hogwarts students murmured amongst themselves in shock and amusement. It was like someone had turned on the sound of the left speaker up high but instead of playing music it was emitting static. The fifth table just looked around inquiringly, puzzled by the sudden anxiety that came from a simple name. The boy and the girl from before where glaring at each other uncomprehendingly and then glanced bewildered past Harry at one of the teachers seated at the high table behind him. Harry slowly made his way towards the wooden stool, keeping his eyes stubbornly locked on the ground. Reaching the stool, he hastily dropped that hat over his head before he could see the curious faces that now watched his every move. He waited momentarily, **staring at the black inside of the hat when a voice filled his head**.

Outside, everyone waited intently for the final verdict. The silence itself sounded more daringly frightening as everyone held their breath. One word sounded through the hall like a trumpet.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

**Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall.** Taking off the hat he stumbled for the Gryffindor table as hands pushed him into the sea of waiting people. When he was properly seated and away from prying hands, he gazed accurately at the high table while the final students were being sorted. **At the end nearest to him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye** and with a harsh movement jerked two large thumbs in the air. Next to professor Dumbledore where two chairs: the one on his right was empty and to his left sat a strange looking man. He wore a light purple robe; a white band with the same moon-rose sign stretched upon his left arm, and had shabby thin sand brown hair that was tied carelessly behind his back, stray locks protruding from all sort of awkward angles. Harry stifled a giggle as he realized the man looked more like a nut case then a professor and tried to imagine what type of classes he teaches.

After everyone had been sorted into their houses, **professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the sorting hat away**, seating herself firmly in the chair next to the empty one, in the last remaining available chair. As soon as she seated herself, professor Dumbledore rose steadily to his feet. **He was beaming at the students, his arms open wide.**

"**Welcome!**" He roared warmly "**Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!** However, this year will be slightly different from the normal years here for we will be hosting an event that has not been seen in a very long time. This year we will be having a fifth house. They are students that have come from a far and will be sharing our facilities for the time being. They will not, however, share the same classes with us for their studies are unlike ours. Do to those circumstances Chairman Cross…" He gestured swiftly at the odd man who waved his hand energetically in the air, hoping in his chair in excitement with a wide smile stretched across his face. Harry stifled another laugh. "…has agreed to continue his teaching throughout the night. Therefore we shall be having two different groups this year: the day class and the night class. Although we might not see much of each other throughout the school year, let us welcome together our new friends and may you have a wonderful stay here at our beloved school."

Claps exploded loudly in the air as the Hogwarts students applauded their new comers, random whistles and hoots heard amongst the thick black crowd. "Yes, yes. Welcome night class…and Chairman Cross, welcome. But let us not cheer with empty cups…" At these words many gasps filled the chamber as food suddenly covered every surface of the long tables. **Harry's mouth fell open in surprised shock. The golden dishes in front of him were now piled high with food.** He glanced around as people snatched and grabbed random things from across the table and filled their mouths until they could eat no more.

From across the room, the night class was staring at the table with wide uncertain eyes – all except for one. A blond haired boy with astonishing light blue eyes was snatching everything in sight and piling it high upon his plate. When it was full to the brim he grabbed one of the chicken legs that was sprawled on top of the pile and bit into it savagely, greedily ripping chunks of the meat from the bone. Next to him, a man with bright orange-red hair threw him a sideways glance, his eyes skeptical and with an unseen and fluid movement hit the blond man harshly in the back of the head, making the boy choke on his meal. Beside the red-haired teenager was a beautiful looking woman, her lustrous blond hair rippling down her back as she shook her head in clear disapproval. Searching around Gryffindors' long table **he piled his own plate with a bit of everything and began to eat**.

**When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before only to be replaced by mountains of all sorts of cakes and desserts. As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart**, a creaking sound swam across the hall drowning the loud chatter like a wave. Everyone halted in midair as they gazed at the huge double doors. For an instant he had the strangest sensation that someone had pushed the pause button on a remote control as nobody moved, all attention on the unexpected intrusion. Slowly swinging open, the doors began to give way to a narrow gap and as his curious eyes followed along the black line forming in between the doors he restrained a shiver.

Appearing from within the darkness of the antechamber a figure stepped into the illuminated hall covered with a thin dark cloak, blacker then their robes, the face invisible underneath the drawn hood. The stranger remained near the doors as they slid to a close with a heavy thud, the cloak slithering to a halt as the rims softly caressed the floor. Harry could feel the piercing eyes sweep across the great hall as it toke in every detail until in glared straight ahead at the teachers table, directly at professor Dumbledore. Walking so silently and gracefully the wanderer made its way towards the high table, with paces so lithe that he seemed to be gliding. From the corner of his eye, Harry caught the worried expression of the night class as they trailed the traveler with their keen glares. Not only were they worried, he observed intently, they were afraid! His eyes swept upon the couple from before. The man stood tall, his face expressionless while the girl bore a small smile, her eyes soft in compassion but with a small hint of caution.

Pacing calmly and serenely down the aisle, the stranger arrived at the teachers table and with a small tilt of his head and shoulder, bowed respectfully at the headmaster. Professor Dumbledore rose gently from his chair once more and tilted his own head politely. Clearing his throat he spoke to the curious crowd that stared at him.

"Everyone, I would like you all to welcome yet another one of our guests. This is Lilith Nyght…" As her name escaped his thin lips the hood fell back revealing a pale beautiful face of a woman. Wavy black hair poured from within the hood, falling swiftly down her back towards her waist. Shocking sapphire blue eyes gazed at them hauntingly, deprived of any emotion as they swept over the hall once again. "…And she too shall be staying with us for the remainder of the year. At my request she shall be joining us as our new watcher." Murmurs rang along the great hall as the students shared the news between themselves. The headmaster cleared his throat once more and the whispers subsided. "I hope you receive her like one of your own and that you enjoy your stay here at our school. But let us linger not over these matters any longer and continue with our feast!"

With those final words the hall roared to life as people chattered and gossiped over these new tidings. He noticed that not only the newcomer but all of the night class students flinched by the sudden thunder of noise. Following the professor back to his seat the woman sat in the empty chair on Dumbledores' right nodding slightly at Chairman Cross as she slid delicately into her chair.

"What's a watcher?" Harry asked Percy Weasley without ever taking his eyes of her. There was something about her that was deadly frightening yet she seemed familiar to him, like someone he remembered from long ago. As he was trying to grasp at the distant memory she glanced abruptly at him, her eyes intense and expressionless. He shifted his head rapidly, looking at Percy for distraction.

"A watcher is like a guardian. He or she protects the school, day and night. Come to think of it, I could see why the professor has need of one…with the night class and all." He replayed helping himself with another slice of apple pie.

"Protect the school from what exactly?" He gazed at the night class but they didn't seem at all dangerous. Quite the contrary - he couldn't believe that people who looked like angels could actually harm anything.

Next to him the Weasley twins laughed in union. "No one knows, mate." Retorted Fred. "There are rumors that they track down students who break the rules…"

"You know, like strolling down the corridor past curfew hours or slipping into the forbidden forest without teachers supervision or hexing a slytherin because they deserved it…" Gorge rattled on.

"…and imprison them in the dungeons, doing all sort of barbaric atrocities to them as punishment. Quite the torture, so they say." Fred concluded as he clasped his hand firmly around his brothers' mouth.

"Then you two should be careful." Ron snickered at them. Gorge smiled lively and ran his hand through his hair. "I wouldn't mind if _she_," He replayed eyeing the woman lovingly "clapped me in irons and made me do her biding, as long as she threw away the key…" Throwing his arm around his brother, Fred sighed heavily clasping his other hand against his chest over his heart. "I understand you bro…"

Ron rolled his eyes warily and took another jam doughnut, biting into it hungrily. "You're probably lying anyway…"

The twins exchanged malicious grins. "Suit yourself Ron, but hope you never cross her in the hall." Glancing at Lilith, Ron gulped loudly as he observed her deadly expression more closely. Harry listened perplex at their conversation and wonder if she was capable of such a thing. He remembered her look when the hood had fallen and when she glanced at him just now and realized that she probably wouldn't harm the students that way but that she had the skills and knowledge to do so if she wanted to.

**At last, the desserts too disappeared**, and for the final time the headmaster got to his feet, the noise from the hall dying out like a weak flame.

"**Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. **"And I must inform you all," He turned to deliver the last words to Chairman Cross who nodded his head rapidly in full consent **"that this year, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bound to any student who does not wish to die a very painful death."**

"**He´s not serious?" Harry muttered to Percy.**

"**Must be." Said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It´s odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere – the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that." **He glanced at the far table and amended "Well, most of us at least."

"**And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore, **while the other teacher smiled and eased from the earlier tension. Beside him, Chairman Cross danced in his seat, his arms clutched to his chest as he swung rhythmically to the sides, his eyes sparkling in eagerness as he whispered something to an amused looking professor. He didn't seem troubled by what had just been said but like he didn't even hear it at all. **Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.** From the far end of the room, Harry caught a small gasp. The girl from the night class had her pale hands over her mouth, her eyes wide in amazement.

"**Everyone pick their favorite tune," said the headmaster, "and off we go!"**

**Everyone finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. **When they finished, the room burst into a symphony of clatters as everyone applauded. Harry saw the nutty professor rise to his feet and clap vigorously, his eyes streaming with tears as he flashed a huge merry grin at Dumbledore. He heard someone behind him mutter "**He's a bit…mad, isn't he?"** Mad, thought Harry. Yes, he definitely didn't have his marbles in the right place, he agreed as he watched the Chairman. He felt like rolling on the floor with laughter as he watched the man throw himself at a dumb stricken professor and sob, grasping his goblet and hoisting it up at Dumbledore.

"**Ah, music," cried the headmaster. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now bedtime. Off you trot!"**

As Percy, the Gryffindor prefect, guided them towards the double doors, Harry stole one more glance around, taking in the marvelous sight and marking it in his memory just in case he would wake and find this had all been but a dream. He saw the first years follow their own house prefects down the hall towards their dormitories with happy but weary faces. The students from the night class had all simultaneously risen from their seats and were following the earlier couple out the hall towards their own dorms. Harry eyed them curiously as he noticed the way they showed their affections towards the pair – as if with wholehearted respect and loyalty. A strange image of a king and queen leaving their courters followed by their many devoted subordinates washed past his mind's eye, making him wonder if the same intention applied. The Professors were all shaking hands with the chairman, welcoming him to a wonderful year at Hogwarts while, with tears still cascading down his face like two never-ending streams, thanked them kindly, shaking their hands in return almost eccentrically.

Finally his eyes befell upon _her_. She had removed her cloak, exposing a lacy snow white shirt covered by a sleek midnight corset that extended from her chest to her waist, a white cord snaking its way down the front, buckling it shut. Smooth dark pants covered the rest of her form giving her an elegant yet deadly appearance. She stood far behind the crowd of professor away from the commotion, glaring outside the massive window as the snowflakes danced across the glass. Half of her face was concealed behind a thin curtain of silky hair that poured over her shoulder as she stared solemnly at the night sky, her sapphire eyes shining like a jewel submerged in water. With a sudden swift movement her head jerked up and looked straight at him, her stare intense, acknowledging him. Blushing, Harry quickly diverted his glare and left the hall with his new family as they headed up the marble staircase of his future home.

**_* Bleeding Rose_** **_*_**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Authors note: _**Hope you're enjoying it so far. The next chapter is called Guardian angel and will also be updated pretty soon. Please review...


	3. Chapter 3: Guardian Angel

**_Authors note_**: This episode continues when Harry encounters the three headed dog Fluffy (Chapter nine in the original book).It begins while Harry is taking his flying lesson.

I may have used one or two speeches or descriptions from the original Harry Potter book but the rest was written by me (those taken from the book are in bold). I don't own the Harry Potter books or the Vampire Knight anime so don't sue me. I just used those phrases to help me keep to the same plot of the story but with a few slight changes. This story is purely fan made.

Excuse the grammatical mistakes because I don't have a Beta.

Ps: please do not copy or steal any of these ideas for I will be using them in a book I'm currently writing and thus it will inflict with my rights as an author. Thank you.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Guardian Angel**_

"**None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'."**

Grasping Neville around the elbow Madam Hootch guided him towards the great stone castle. Neville stifled a sob as she wrapped her arm protectively around him, restraining his hand to prevent further injury. As soon as they were out of the professors' hawk-like stare Malfoy doubled over laughing along with a group Slytherins.

"**Did you see his face?**" Malfoy managed to roar in between his lively chuckles. His question was answered by another round of laughter from more Slytherin students. Gasping for air, he wiped his wet eyes on the back of his black robes. He blinked savagely, hardly listening to some discussion that was going on between Pansy Parkingson and Parvati Patil, his eyes catching something lying abandoned on the ground.

"What´s this?" He sneered aloud as his hand clasped firmly around a small glass ball. "Well, well. **It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran got him**." Flashing it in the air for all to see, the small glass marble shined under the mid-afternoon sun. More sniggers rasped the air as the Slytherins eyed it mockingly.

"No doubt he's odd, losing his marbles like that. They're really small aren't they Draco?" Parkingson sneered, the remark earning her another round of laughter.

"**Give that here, Malfoy!**" Harry hissed angrily. Malfoy stared at him with malicious beady eyes, a wicked smile playing on his lips.

"**No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find.**" Sliding onto his broomstick he grasped it tightly with one hand, the orb clutched firmly in his other. With a violent push, he leaped towards the sky ascending rapidly in the air. Harry stared at him in nervous anxiety as Malfoy twisted and turned in the air, demonstrating all he had learned and he wasn't lying – he did know how to fly and _well_. Blood pounded in Harry's ears as he felt the adrenaline thrusting through his veins blocking any rational thought. All he knew was that Malfoy was challenging him and he wasn't about to back out. What held him back from jumping onto his own broom and flying after him was the fact that he didn't know _how_ to fly. Shaking off the worry he threw his leg over his old shabby broom and gripped the wood tight. _It can't be that hard_, he though hopefully, the idea of making a fool out of himself in front of his friends and the Slytherins was hard to bear.

"**No!" Shouted Hermione**, emerging herself from the Gryffindor crowd. "**Madam Hootch told us not to move – you'll get us in trouble.**"

Ignoring her pleas he kicked off the ground and soared threw the air. The cool wind blew in his ears and brushed against his cheeks, the fresh feeling numbing his senses. It tugged at his hair and grabbed at his robes which soared liberally behind him. He had never felt such feeling and he welcomed it freely, relishing the freedom those few seconds would give him. **In the rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught – something easy and wonderful. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher and turned sharply to face a stunned-looking Malfoy in midair**, screams and gasps erupting from far below him as the crowd marveled his performance**.**

"**Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!**"

"**Oh, yeah?" Malfoy replayed trying to sneer but looking worried. "Catch it if you can then!"** And with a violent swing he threw the Remembrall in the air. The small orb soared across the field like an arrow making its way towards the stone wall of a nearby balcony. Everything happened so fast, Harry only had time to spin his broom around.

Grabbing the stone railing and leaping off the high terrace, Lilith caught the small sphere just before it crashed into the rock wall. She fell through the air gracefully and landed lightly on her feet on the field below, bended in a crouch, one hand placed beside her while the other was cradled to her chest, the orb tucked securely within her delicate palm. She glared at the students serenely, her sapphire eyes blazing expressionlessly. A gush of wind swam through the meadow, ruffling the grass that danced under its soft cool touch. Her hair swayed silently to the side, stray locks sliding across her face giving her an even more threatening grace. She raised her head slightly and glanced up at the two boys hovering in the sky.

No one dared to whisper a single word while they held their breath, fixed beneath her cunning gaze. Fighting back a shiver, Harry saw Malfoy tug on his broom and fly rapidly towards the ground, spiraling through the air as he descended towards a gap in the center of the waiting crowd. _"A watchers duty is to punish those who disobey the school rules."_ He remembered Percy utter darkly on their way to the Gryffindor common room. Gazing down at the approaching woman he felt his heart sink into a sea of distress. **He was going to be expelled, he just knew it. He hadn't even lasted two weeks and now he'd be packing his bags in less than ten minutes. **Guiding his own broom he mimicked Malfoy, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground below in embarrassment. As his feet touched the damp soil he noticed that she was pacing gracefully towards them, her lithe steps leaving no impression on the green lane. Her dark cloak swirled gently around her slender form, the hems caressing her ankles as they curled themselves around her heels. The crowd stood back as she approached, creating a path towards the center of the mob where they stood, internally shaking in fear. Stopping just a few feet ahead, she gazed at them hauntingly, her eyes betraying no hint of emotion.

"You should be careful where you throw things Mr. Malfoy." Her eerie voice sounding like soft bells. "Especially things that do not belong to you."

Harry's eyes widened in shock while, controlling an urge to scream aloud in fear, he glared at her elegant face, his eyes tracing upon her crimson lips. Two sharp teeth protruded from her lower lip while another pair could be seen above, resting a bit longer next to the others. He would have mistaken them for normal teeth if it weren't for their pointed edges. He gazed back at her with new found curiosity, wondering in interest of what other secrets she held.

Malfoy blush bright red and tucked his head shyly against his chest, trying to escape the intensity of her stare, not daring to utter a single word as he clamped his mouth shut, biting back a sharp remark. So deep within his guilt he hadn't seen what Harry had, while he struggled to avoid her attention.

"What is going on here?" Came a stern voice from somewhere amidst in the sea of students. Everyone turned around to face an angry looking Madam Hootch as she pushed and shoved her way through, slowly approaching the center of the commotion. Lilith, however, remained perfectly still apparently oblivious to the professor's arrival. She remained glaring at the two boys as if she hadn't heard a single word, her head tilting slightly to the side mockingly. Once Harry caught sight of Madam Hootch he watched curiously as the watcher lowered her gaze and shifted faintly, angling her body so that she could be facing the professor and them simultaneously, her eyes now fixed on the concerned Madam Hootch. Reaching the clearing, the angry woman halted, gawking perplexed while she apprised Lilith who gently lowered her head in a small bow.

"Professor." She greeted respectfully, her unnatural voice soft and velvet smooth.

"Miss Nyght…" Madam Hootch faltered as her hawk like eyes flashed from Malfoy to Harry and back at her. "Is there a problem?"

Harry felt his heart sink even lower into the black hole of fear that now burned through his chest, any shred of hope disappearing once Madam Hootch spoke those words. _"A watchers duty is to punish those who disobey the school rules."_ Scowling internally, he bit his lower lip while he concentrated on nothing but his shallow breathing.

"No, Professor." Harry's head snapped up abruptly just in time to see Lilith shake her head slightly, the words hanging oddly in the afternoon breeze. Shifting her penetrating gaze towards Malfoy, the watcher eyed him warningly. "I'll be holding on to this." And with a fast movement threw the Remebral into the air and caught it quickly, so fast it was no more than a blur. With a final glance at Harry, she turned around abruptly, the cloak fluttering soundlessly as she twirled, and headed back towards the Hogwarts stone fortress.

The moon shone brightly in the dark sky that night, glowing like a polished pearl plunged into the depths of the frozen lake that mirrored beneath it. The stone cold corridors were stripped from the moonlight that blazed through the high glass windows. Silence roamed the castle while the night students barricaded themselves behind the classrooms' wooden doors, following intently on their unknown studies. A sudden hush of whispers sounded through the still halls, breaking through the darkness.

"**He's late, maybe he's chickened out." Ron uttered mockingly.** Harry glanced impatiently at his watch as the minutes ticked by, his eyes keenly searching along the third floor corridor.

"_**I'd take you on anytime on my own." Snickered Malfoy "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Midnight all right? We'll meet you on the third floor in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."**_ Harry sighed furiously as he remembered Malfoy's words with utter distaste. He gazed impatiently behind his back at the others. Ron was standing beside him, his red head poking out the door while he too waited for any sign of approach. Several feet behind him, near the far corner crouched Neville grasping Hermione in fear, struggling to contain a panicked cry. Harry glanced back at his watch and tapped his foot edgily on the stone ground.

"Maybe we should just go back to the dormitory." Hermione hissed "Apparently he isn't coming."

"We don't know that yet." Ron glowered back. "He's probably waiting around to see if we forfeit. You'll see. He'll come at us when we least expect it."

"Now why would he do that?"

"Because he's a Slytherin and Slytherins never fight fair."

"We're going to get caught. Do you want to get detention? Do you want Gryffindor to lose points, is that it? If we're expelled because of this…" She began to threaten angrily but was harshly interrupted.

"**Shut up, both of you!" Said Harry sharply "I heard something."** Straining his ears his eyes hungrily scavenged the hall for any hint of movement or shadows. Squinting, he gazed within the darkness that enveloped the corridor looking for anything misplaced.

"It could be a night student." Hermione murmured hopefully, appearing by his side. "I mean, they're bound to be around, right?" She added half-heartily, also gazing into the corridor. Harry had been wondering about this. Professor Dumbledore had told them that the new students would be studying throughout the night due to their peculiar studies however they hadn't seen anyone on their way up towards the trophy room. It was odd that they hadn't run in to someone by now. Suddenly a voice sounded through the hall causing their breaths to be caught in their throats as they recognized who the dreadful sound belonged to.

"**Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corridor."** The whizzing voice of Filch, the Hogwarts caretaker, cracked through the cool air followed by the light rhythmic sound of Mrs. Norris' paws on the floor. Trembling in fear, Neville released a silent whine, his eyes wide in horror. Waving his hand eagerly, Harry motioned the others to follow him while he paced toward the only remaining door which led away from the man's voice. They paced cautiously, keeping their hands tucked beside them so they wouldn't break anything accidently. **Neville's robes had barely whipped around the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.**

"**They're in here somewhere." **He muttered acidly, a hint of pleasure ringing in his voice. **Probably hiding."**

"**This way." Harry mouthed at the others. Petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor**, keeping their eyes peeled for Filch, Mrs. Norris or any night class student. Harry gulped dryly while he struggled to push aside the fear of being caught be someone far worse than the caretaker, an icy chill running down his spine when wondered why they hadn't crossed paths with _her_ yet. As he analyzed their luck so far he released a relaxing sigh. They managed to – narrowly - escape a vengeful caretaker, evade the pestering Peeves, avoid the night classes' attention and, more importantly, keep away from the watcher. A small smile stretched onto his lips as he relished the thought.

They continued to walk silently, keeping to the shadowed corners out of sight while they neared the end of the corridor. They were rounding another bend when Neville slipped and, **grabbing Ron around the waist, they both toppled right into a suit of armor. **The sudden clash of metal on stone rang loudly across the halls, echoing harshly throughout the castle like an alarm.

"**Run!" Harry yelled. The four of them sprinted down the gallery**, not even daring to look over their shoulder to see if they were being followed. They ran as fast as their weary feet took them and as far away from the trophy room as they possibly could. **They swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead, without any idea where they were or where they were going.** Skidding around the next bend, they glided down the next corridor until they reached a wall, gaped with a single wooden door which was bolted shut. Running faster than the others, Ron reached the door and tried to pry it open with the force of his weight but, failing miserably, he began to tug at the knob.

"**This is it!" Ron moaned, as he pushed helplessly at the door. "We're done for! This is the end!"**

Harry could hear Filch's heavy steps racing towards them, fear drowning his earlier adrenaline rush. Ron was right and, internally, he cursed Malfoy to the seven pits of Hades. This was the second time he was going to get caught and he doubted he would have as much luck as he did on the field.

"**Oh, move over!" Hermione snarled** and waving her wand, she tapped the door's handle, whispering an incantation. **The lock clicked and the door creaked open.** Trusting it aside, the others piled through while Harry, passing last, closed it quickly. Leaning his ear against the harsh wood, he strained to hear beyond it for any hint of the caretakers arrival. Beside him, Ron and Hermione argued angrily while Neville doubled over, clutching his chest and gasped desperately for air, trying to control his breathe.

"**I – told – you!" Hermione panted, grasping at a stitch on her side. "I – told – you! Malfoy tricked you. You realize that don't you? He was never going to meet you – Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room. Malfoy must have tipped him off."**

"And how in the bloody hell where we supposed to know?" Ron retorted.

"If you paid any attention to what I said earlier we wouldn't even be in this mess to begin with!"

"If I paid any attention to anything you _ever_ said I would've already gone mental!"

"I warned you something like this was going to happen, didn't I?" She continued, ignoring his insult. "Didn't I? But no… you had to go and prove you're better then everyone."

"Oh, so what, now it's my fault?"

Harry crushed his ear against the door, trying to make out the distant sound. Footsteps began to echo down the hall, as Filch made his way back towards the upper floors in a hurry, hoping to intercept the trespassers there.

"**I think we lost him." He finally panted,** **leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead**. **"He thinks the door is locked. For now, we'll be okay – **What is it Neville?" He snapped at the frightened boy **who had been tugging on Harry's sleeve for the past minute**. Turning around, a retort hanging on his tongue, he glared at the boy and harshly swallowed his untold remark. Halting dumbstruck, his eyes travelled from Neville's pale features to something that rested behind him. Color drained from his own face as he too stood gawking, chalk white in dread and liking his dry lips, he tried to think rationally of an escape. However he lost his train of thought when something moved within the darkness of the chamber.

**Looking straight into the eyes** **of a monstrous dog, **at all six of them, he stared fearfully at the three hovering heads, from their claws to their fangs. Drool cascaded down the muscular jaw, a snarl rumbling in their chest while its large nails rasped on the stone floor. Harry gulped franticly, his eyes wide in horror. He realized where he must be, where he had led them – the forbidden third floor corridor.

"We should've stayed in the dormitories like we were supposed to!" Hermione snapped.

"No one told you to tag along! That was your choice, remember?"

"And now I'm seriously starting to regret …"

A thunderous growl filled the air washing over what Hermione was about to say. They both tensed in awareness at the sudden unexpected sound. Hesitatingly, they shifted their worried gazes from each other to the other end of the chamber, their eyes befalling upon the creature Harry and Neville where still gawking at. Hermione began to tremble in fright backing silently towards the door and gripping the handle tightly. With a roar, the dog bared their fangs at them, positioning itself in a crouch, preparing to strike, all three heads lined with the high ceiling. Twisting the doorknob hastily, everyone raced out the door and, throwing themselves against it, slammed it shut. **They ran back down the corridor, trying to put as much space between them and the monster as possible. The caretaker must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else but they hardly cared if they were seen or not – between Filch and death, they'd take Filch. **Reaching the end of the corridor, Harry could see the moving staircases emerge beyond the third-floor entryway.

As he passed through the welcoming arch Harry ran into something warm and hard, almost falling with the force of the blow. A pair of firm gentle hands caught him, holding him steady while he regained his balance. Opening his eyes, he stared right into the expressionless sapphire gems of the watcher – the one person he was internally praying not to find. She released him delicately and glanced around at the group, glaring at each in turn. He could tell that the others had frozen behind him, their own fear clawing at their chests. Suddenly her head snapped up and she gazed momentarily down the hall they had come from towards the unseen wooden door, and back to them again, her expression unchanged. _Impossible_, Harry thought as he strained his ears, wondering if she had heard the dog's growls, however silence echoed around him.

"The third-floor corridor is prohibited." Her cool smooth voice sounded, sending a new wave of icy fear to his stomach as she exposed her sharp teeth. She eyed them intently, waiting for an explanation.

"W-w-we g-got lo-lost." Hermione stammered. Lilith's piercing stare lingered on her, making her flush bright red in embarrassment, tucking her head to her pounding chest while she tried to conceal her face. Neville let out a frightened squeak, his hands clasping over his trembling mouth at the haunting sight of the watcher. Sighing silently and lowering her gaze, Lilith turned her back to them in a fluid unseen movement and paced calmly up the stairway towards the higher floors.

"Follow me." She beckoned gently.

Glancing at each other, they tailed her hesitantly, panic still gripping their hope. Hermione muttered pleadingly to herself, while Neville kept his hands firmly over his mouth to keep from uttering another terrified shriek. Harry glared at Ron inquisitively receiving a frail trembling shrug in return. They sped up the steps, her lithe footfalls unheard among their heavy ones. Gliding soundlessly along corridor after corridor, the torches shining brightly in the dark night, they began to near the Gryffindor common room. Harry stared at Lilith in surprised confusion. She wasn't taking them to Dumbledore or one of the other teachers. Had she believed Hermione's story?

They were but a couple corridors away when she glided to a halt, her cloak twirling in place around her frail form. She was glancing down a passageway that bounded towards the left, leading towards several of the many classrooms that were scattered all across Hogwarts, her penetrating gaze piercing through the darkness, searching for something unseen. Before they could question her she shifted slightly, turning towards the hall, still eyeing it cautiously, and positioned herself between them and the empty corridor.

"Lilith…" Came a warm harmonious voice.

From in between the dark emerged a young girl, no older then fifteen, smiling compassionately while she strode forward, her pace even more elegant then the watchers', her own robe fluttering silently behind her as she approached them. Harry appraised her inquisitively, for she was the same woman from the night class that he had seen in the sorting ceremony. Her long brown flowing hair and her pale hazel eyes just like he remembered them, wide in curiosity as she tried to understand Hogwarts strange ways. Underneath her cloak, the school's uniform laid heavily contrasted with her chalk white skin. Light black stockings climbed their way up her legs towards her thighs, leaving a small patch of smooth skin visible near her short dark skirt. A pearly shirt rested beneath her midnight blazer, a snowy-white tie stretching along her neck added with a crimson ornament of the night class' eerie symbol. Halting a few feet away, she smiled gently and curved faintly in a welcome bow.

"Mrs. Kuran…" Lilith inclined her head in her usual acknowledgement. A soft pink shade crept onto the girl's cheeks as she flushed, whether in embarrassment or annoyance he couldn't tell.

"I already told you… You need not call me by my family name - its Yuuki. There are no quarrels between us and you owe me nothing, therefore there is no need for respectful titles. Are we friend or are we not?"

A small smile played on Lilith's lips, the words seeming to have a deeper meaning to her then it did to them. Tilting her head once more, the watcher silently thanked the girl, her sapphire eyes gleaming with some unknown emotion. Yuuki beamed lively at the gesture, white teeth flashing brightly and, glancing behind Lilith's shoulder, appraised Harry and the others. Surprise struck her speechless while she gazed from one student to the other and back at Lilith, her eyes wide in amusement and sympathy.

"Rough night?" She remarked playfully.

"I don't know yet." The velvet cool sound of the watcher's voice drifted on, like her words had some other intention. Just as the last word left her crimson lips four other people emerged behind the girl, their conversation growing fainter as they approached Yuuki and the watcher. Three of them halted several feet away, caution etched determinably on their faces while the last paced calmly towards Yuuki's side, wrapping his arm around her thin waist and kissing her lovingly on the forehead. Harry studied all four arrivals with interest and noticied they were the students he had seen in the great hall on his first night at Hogwarts: the blonde haired boy with his gleaming blue eyes, the sand- blond girl and the orange-haired man, all glowering at them apprehensively.

"Hello, Kiba." The man next to the young girl spoke to Lilith, his voice the same eerie delicate sound as the two women, his likewise brown hair falling gingerly over his intent brown eyes.

"Mr. Kuran…" Lilith acknowledged. Harry's eyes widened in astonishment as he realized what the watcher had called them: Mr. and Mrs. Kuran. _They're married!_ He wondered in disbelief, appraising them with new found interest. They were both so young, or so they seemed he thought, blushing as the young girls eyes met his own, delight set deep with her stare.

"I thought you knew me better than that. We have known each other for far too long, Lilith. I didn't think we had those boundaries between us."

"True." She murmured softly. "Time passes us so quickly we never clearly grasp the changes. You of all people should know that, Kaname." The three students behind the couple flinched as she spoke his name, anger flooding their beautiful angelic faces.

"You certainly haven't changed, Lilith. Still as wise and cunning as ever." A crooked smile appeared on his face and he turned to the young girl, his hand still grasping her tightly. "We must go, Yuuki or we will be late for the next class." He stroked her cheek lightly with his other hand. Blushing in embarrassment, Harry and the others lower their heads, attempting to give them some privacy.

"Oh…" The girl sighed and turned to Lilith, her face bearing a sympathetic smile. "Well then, I was great to see you again, Lilith. Have a nice night."

"Yuuki…Kaname." She tilted her head respectfully at each in turn. Passing them and up the corridor Harry and the others had come through, they made their way towards their next class. Before passing the entrance doorpost that would lead to the moving stairways and to the floors above, Kaname halted and spoke over his shoulder.

"Lilith…" With a silent stir he was facing her once again, Yuuki glaring at him with a concerned expression. The watcher's keen eyes trailed him warily, the sapphire gleam sharp in awareness. "Could you pass by our dormitory soon after mid-morning? There is much we need to talk about."

Before Harry could catch the response, the night class students disappeared into the darkness of the next chamber as silently as they had come. Gazing at Lilith he tried to study her expression about what the man had just said. The watchers silky hair fell around her face, creating a barrier between her and his prying eyes and with an unseen movement she continued down the hall. Beckoning them forward, Lilith urged them onwards while they made their way back towards the Gryffindor common room.

In the dusky room of the headmaster's chamber, the watcher leaned softly against Dumbledore's empty desk, facing the door, patiently waiting for his arrival. Fawks slept silently in his cage along with the pictures of the previous headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts, their steady snores echoing in the large room. A squeaking sound cut through the silence as someone steadily opened the door.

Professor Dumbledore eyed Lilith curiously but was not surprised by her unexpected appearance. Calmly making his way towards one of the many bookcases that rested within the chamber, her soft voice enveloped all other sounds.

"He knows."

Professor Dumbledore halted hesitantly, fear and doubt passing momentarily across his aged eyes, the sudden news catching him unexpectedly.

"Who else?"

"Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley - all from the Gryffindor house."

"How much did he see?"

"I don't know. Just Fluffy, I suspect."

"Has he found out?"

Lilith made her way lithely towards the door, the handle clutched firmly in her pale hand. Gently pushing the door aside, she gazed absentmindedly into the darkness beyond.

"Not yet."

**_* Bleeding Rose_** **_*_**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Authors note:_** Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter but I've been piled high in exames and homework that I haven't found the time or mind to come back to this. I still habve a few more finals but now that the pressure has eased I have returned to writting.

Hope you like this one...I tried to make Hermione and Ron as lively as possible. Hope you enjoyed it. My next chapter may take a little longer too but I'll try not to take so long about it. Next chapter is going to be about the troll on halloween(I'm so excited about that one). Stay tuned...

Please leave your review when you can...I would really like to know what people think about my story (I only have my sister to give critics - which is not good seeing as she keeps saying its ok all the time when it may not be).


	4. Chapter 4: Get out alive

**_Authors note_:** This is the part where Harry encounters the Troll (Chapter ten in the original book). It begins with the Halloween dinner feast.

I may have used one or two speeches or descriptions from the original Harry Potter book but the rest was written by me (those taken from the book are in bold). I don't own the Harry Potter books or the Vampire Knight Manga so don't sue me. I just used those phrases to help me keep to the same plot of the story but with a few slight changes. This story is purely fan made.

Excuse the grammatical mistakes because I don't have a Beta.

Ps: please do not copy or steal any of these ideas for I will be using them in a book I'm currently writing and thus it will inflict with my rights as an author. Thank you.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Get Out Alive**_

**Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. **Harry began to feel sorry for her but as he stepped into the decorated great hall for the Halloween feast, his worry quickly slipped from him mind. **Thousands of live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while thousands more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter.** Harry glanced around in admiration, many students in the hall following his lead, jaws hanging wide in anticipation.

He was surprised to find the night class. Since the sorting ceremony they never ate with the hogwarts students in the great hall. Normally there would only be the regular four tables. But like before there where five, streatching paralel along the chamber, as the night class joined them in the Holloween feast. Gazing at them he realized that they seemed more agitated than usual, talking livelier amongst themselves. The girl from before - Yuuki - sat in her usual seat, a large grin stretching brightly on her face as she surveyed her surroundings. Kaname stood close beside her, his eyes fixed on her cheery face, a small smile playing on his own crimson lips while he watched her. Containing a gasp, Harry saw the girl stretch a frail pale hand in the air, a bat coming to rest on her soft fingers. She pet it gently and with a flick of her arm sent it soaring towards its brethren. A light giggle escaped through her lips as her arms curled around Kaname's neck while she kissed him softly and whispering something in his ear.

Blushing, Harry gazed along the teacher's table, passing Hagrid's beaming smile to Professor Snape's sneering frown then professor Flitwick's merry laughter to professor McGonagall cunning stare, and finally at Dumbledore's calm aged face, his eyes gleaming in joy. Next to him, Chairman Cross nearly jumped out of his seat with excitement, his eyes wide in fascination and amusement. He was talking rapidly to the headmaster, occasionally pointing at something in the hall and drowning Dumbledore in thousands of insane questions. Harry sustained a wave of laughter, an image of a child opening his present on Christmas flashing rapidly through his mind. Shaking his head, he glanced at the empty chair on Dumbledore's right and his eyebrows furrowed in concern. He searched the great hall, his bright green eyes scanning the chamber but the watcher was nowhere to be seen. Shrugging faintly, he made his way towards the Gryffindor table and took his seat next to Ron.

**Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when** the huge double doors creaked open and Professor Quirrell stumbled through, rapidly making his way towards the high table. He ran passed the house, breathing heavily as he inched his way towards Dumbledore. Halting in front of the Professors', he slumped harshly against the wooden desk, his beady eyes wide under his askew turban.

"**Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know.**" With a final sigh the Dark Arts professor collapsed unconscious on the stone floor of the great hall. Panicked screams roared throughout the chamber, echoing loudly off the dark ceiling. Every student was on their feet, trying to make their way franticly out of the hall. The night class students were all gazing worryingly at Kaname and Yuuki as if waiting for an order. The couple, however, was staring intently at the Chairman, their faces concerned but determined. The eccentric man just shook his head and glanced fearfully at Dumbledore, his usual cheery expression now stern. He seemed different from the man Harry had just seen before, like he had been replaced by someone far mature. One word boomed through the great hall making everyone halt in concern.

"Silence!" The headmaster rumbled, his voice steady and calm. "**Prefects, lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately.** Teacher's, are to follow me to the dungeons."

The prefects quickly summoned their houses to order and cautiously lead them towards the upper floors while the professors piled out through the back door. Following Percy and the other first years Harry rummaged through his thoughts, many unanswered questions still puzzling him.

"**How could a troll get in?**" He voiced aloud to Ron who was cowering beside him, his head swinging in every direction, searching the halls for any signs of danger.

"**Don't ask me, their supposed to be really stupid." **

All around them students rushed back to the safety of their dormitories. They passed stray groups of Ravenclaw's and a couple of last year Slytherin's. Harry was starting to wonder what the night class students would be doing against such a strange threat when something more troublesome passed through his mind, blocking all other thoughts. He harshly grabbed Ron and shoved him into a dark corner out of the Gryffindor line.

"**I've just thought – Hermione. She doesn't know about the troll.**"

Biting his lip, Ron glanced at his brother then back at Harry and sighed heavily, the guilt beginning to weigh on his conscious. Before he could change his mind Harry grabbed him once again and charged into a sea of worried Hufflepuffs that where marching down the hall, trying to disappear from Percy's keen stare. When the Gryffindor's rounded the bend, Harry and Ron emerged from the black wave and raced down the nearest corridor, away from the commotion. Once they were out of sight they twisted and turned down the halls, searching for the one that would lead them to the girl's bathroom. Skidding into another corridor, footsteps began to echo behind them. Fear-struck they glided to a halt and glared at each other.

"Filch?" Ron whined.

"Or worse." Harry corrected. Shivering Ron pulled Harry behind the nearest statue, concealing them in darkness and away from prying eyes. The soft tapping grew louder and louder until a figure emerged racing down the corridor, however it was not who they were expecting. Professor Snape flew down the hall, his cloak fluttering soundlessly behind him as he paced towards the third floor corridor and out of sight.

"**What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?**"

He was about to follow Snape when an eccentric tapping shook his shoulder, followed by a faint whine.

"Do you smell that?" Ron whimpered, his face pale.

Harry sniffed, plunging his nose in the air. A foul stench scorched his nostrils, making his eyes water and his face twisted into disgust. Placing his hand over his mouth and nose he stared wide eyed at the shadow that accompanied the smell along with heavy shuffling footfalls that shuddered the floor under their feet. They shrank further into the dark as they saw a monstrous figure storm into the moonlight that glowed through the high windows at the further end of the hall.

**Twelve-feet tall, its skin dull granite grey, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut, it had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. It was holding a wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were too long.**

It stumbled slowly towards the nearest doorway and peered inside. Lifting a large hand, it scratched its small head as if making up its mind. With a low grunt that shook the glass window it slumped forward and through the gap. The boys began to release two pleased sighs when it lodged in their throats by a high, petrified shriek followed closely by cracking wood. It had come from the chamber they had just seen the troll disappear through and as they gazed intently at the high wooden door their faces drained of all color – it was the girl's bathroom.

"**Hermione!"** They gasped in union.

Running towards the doorway they sprinted inside, wands ready in their trembling grips. The wooden stalls where shattered in pieces of broken wood, a small pile resting on the cool marble floor. A frightened girl was curled into a ball near the far end of the room, trembling in fear. **The troll was advancing towards her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.** Harry and Ron stood dumbstruck while they tried to come up with a reasonable plan. Noticing them, Hermione began to yell pleadingly at them, tears streaming down her face. The troll halted a few feet from her and looked around idiotically, his mean beady eyes befalling upon the new comers. With an angry roar it lunged at them, the club held high over his head, the floor shaking savagely beneath them. As the club neared them, falling wildly in the air, they dived to the sides before it struck. Ron slid across the marble floor, crashing against the hard wall and harshly hitting his head with the force. Harry landed head first into the pile of shattered wood, the sharp timber grazing his face. Another shriek echoed through the room overcoming the darkness that began to cloud his vision. Hastily twisting around he faced the troll, preparing for a new attack but his jaw dropped in disbelief at what he saw.

Standing tall and pride under the mace was Lilith, her cloak twisting silently around her, her sharp cunning eyes fixed on the huge creature. She held an arm in the air, holding the heavy club above her head effortlessly. She tilted her head, her eyes burning in anger and shoved the mace, sliding the troll several feet across the chamber. It staggered backward and lowered its club as if it weighed too much for him, the sudden change of strength still twisting questioningly in its small mind. Harry gazed wide eyed at the watcher while she slowly lowered her head, her silky hair cascading over her shoulder and concealing her fair face. Flicking her foot, she sent a nearby piece of wood soaring into the air, catching it rapidly in a fluid movement. The sharp wooden edge was held outward as if she was grasping a dagger, the wooden shards digging into her pale skin. Suddenly raising her head, she gazed at the troll from under her long dark lashes, many emotions dancing across the sapphire color: Anger, anticipation, hunger, disdain... A smile played upon her thin crimson lips until she was grinning in mocking pleasure, her sharp teeth more deadly edged. The sight sent a shiver down his back but not one of fear but of pure terror.

Everything happened so fast that Harry had hardly blinked. Lilith had lunged at the Troll, racing so fast she barely seemed to touch the ground but like she was flying through the air. Reaching the large mace she leaped lithely upon it, maintaining her speed while she ascended towards it shoulder, using its arm as a path. Once she reached its broad shoulder she jumped off, landing lightly on her feet in a low crouch behind him. The troll's eyes where wide while it remained motionless, its jaw hanging open and twitching as if it was gasping for air. Suddenly it eyes rolled and it collapsed heavily on the floor, the collision shaking the ground dangerously. Lodged at the base of its neck was a piece of sharp wood, green blood pouring from the deep wound onto the ground, staining the white marble.

The watcher stood up slowly regaining the impenetrable mask she looked at Hermione, who had her hands clasped tightly over her mouth, her eyes still on the dead troll. Twisting to his feet Harry stumbled towards Ron who was rubbing his head, finally waking from his daze. Turning to face them, Lilith uttered silently, her head hung low, her smooth hair concealing her face once more.

"You must leave. Go back to your dormitories."

Hermione immediately got to her feet and raced out the chamber closely followed by Harry and Ron. **They didn't speak at all until they were two floors up **and safely inside the Gryffindor common room. Sprinting up the stairs Hermione disappeared into the girls chambers, while they slowly made their way towards their own. It was only after he was lying under his soft sheets and glaring at the curtains of his four-poster bed did the realize the truth: The watcher was much more then she showed herself to be and as he remembered her haunting eyes, her menacing smile, her lethal teeth, he understood. He had seen her, a glimpse of what she truly was and the infinite power she caged behind her serene mask… one thing he was certain of – she definitely wasn't human.

**_*Bleeding Rose*_**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you enjoyed this one...it was by far my favorite. Please rate and review. You don't even realize how that little action can actually motivate some one. Thanks and stay tuned for the next chapter (Harry and the mirror of erised). :p


	5. Chapter 5: Never alone

**Authors note**: This is the part when Harry finds the mirror of erased (Chapter twelve in the original book).

I may have used one or two speeches or descriptions from the original Harry Potter book but the rest was written by me (those taken from the book are in bold). I don't own the Harry Potter books or the Vampire Knight Manga so don't sue me. I just used those phrases to help me keep to the same plot of the story but with a few slight changes. This story is purely fan made.

Excuse the grammatical mistakes because I don't have a Beta.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Never Alone**_

Harry walked quietly down the corridor as he made his way towards the school's library, the thin invisibility cloak fluttering silently around him. He strode with a determined speed, his mind wandering to one thing only: Nicholas Flamel. Steeling a glance around, he made sure that he was alone in the dark hall trying to keep his footfalls as light as possible so that none of the night class students could hear him if they where to pass by. Nearing the high archway he glided into the vast chamber, the darkness more dominate and haunting for the large bookcases blocked the moonlight that shined from the tall windows.

Reaching for a nearby lamp he lit it, a soft pool of honey light surrounding him, challenging the darkness that fled from its warm touch. **The lamp looked as if it was floating along in midair, and even though Harry could feel his arm supporting it, the sight gave him the creeps.** Heading towards the restricted section, he stepped carefully over the rope that blocked the passage and ran his green eyes over the many books stacked upon the wooden shelves, searching for one that would answer his question. He explored all the shelves but found none of interest so, randomly grasping one, he strode towards the oak tables and seated himself, letting the pages run through his fingers as he leafed through the book.

A few hours passed while Harry sat there, surrounded by a small mound of parchments and scrolls, emerged in the lamp's circle of light as he desperately searched for a clue on Nicholas Flamel. He was about to get another book when a soft noise echoed through the chamber. Hastily he doused his light and shoved the books quickly back in their shelves. When the last one was in place he swung the invisibility cloak over his shoulders and grasped it tightly around his frail form, straining his ears to catch the origin of the sound. Many shadows filled the hallway accompanied by light whispering as people talked softly between themselves. _The night class!_ He whispered in awe as he anxiously made his way towards the library's huge entrance.

Poking his head through the main library doors he saw a couple of students round the bend towards the moving stairway. Glancing down the other end he heard the same familiar muttering sound and cautiously made his way towards it. He was surprised to find the three students from the same night he encountered the three-headed dog: the blonde haired boy with his gleaming blue eyes, the sand-blond girl and the orange-haired man. They were standing at the cross of two hallways, their uneasiness plain on their angelic faces.

"Ah!" whined the blonde boy hysterically, pulling his hair, his face in a childish pout."I. Am. Sick. And. Tired. Of. Living. Off. These. Bloody. Tablets!" He jerked his hands up in frustration. "I should be eating food fit for the noble I am…" He placed a hand over his chest sarcastically, emphasizing his meaning "… not those cruddy pills!" He roared, pursing his lips to demonstrate his annoyance but it instantly illuminated as Harry approached. "Oh, such sweet, sweet smell…" His face turned sour once again as he frowned. "Why must Kaname-sama torture us this way? One thing was living in a different dormitory like we did back at Cross academy when all we had to do was control our instinct while we passed the front gate. However, another completely different thing is living under the same roof with them! I can't live like this!"

"You can always leave Hanabusa." The woman retorted. "And lower your voice or you'll wake the entire castle with your hysterics'." Ignoring her, he continued his childish monologue.

"It's like placing a hungry man in a room full of food and saying you can't eat!" The blonde boy sighed exaggeratingly ending in a complaining moan. "Oh, what I would do to taste that rich, sweet…

"Hanabusa!" Warned the woman. "You heard Kaname-sama. He was pretty clear on that matter… or shall I remind you what your punishment was the last time you disobeyed him?" Involuntarily rubbing his cheek, the blonde man stuck his tongue out at her furiously.

"That's enough." The orange-haired boy replayed sternly. He was leaning against the corner of the wall, watching the argument intently but now he gazed at the boy harshly. "There are things far more important that need our attention." The blond boy suddenly grew serious and shifted his stare, glaring at the ground lost in thought.

"You've felt it too, Akatsuki." It wasn't a question.

"It's not only you, Hanabusa." The woman hissed. "We've all felt it. It's just like the last time: the same eerie awareness…"

"But how is it possible? I thought Kiryo Zero…" Hanabusa whispered. "I knew that guy couldn't do anything right…"

"What I don't understand is why Kaname-sama hasn't told us anything." The woman murmured.

"He probably isn't sure himself." The blonde man replied.

"And besides, he has yuuki-sama to worry about now. If it is true and he is back then…"

"But that still leaves my first question." Hanabusa retorted."It's the whole reason why we're even having this conversation to begin with. Why here? Why this castle? This has nothing to do with our world and our ways. Why is it that he chose to come here?"

"There is also something else…" The woman whispered as if acknowledging to herself.

"Well are you going to share with the rest of us Ruka?" Hanabusa mocked in a childish voice. She eyed Hanabusa angrily and tuned to Akatsuki as if the blonde boy didn't exist. "There's that woman - Lilith Nyght."

"Kaname-sama seems to know her – and yuuki-sama too." Hanabusa stated.

"The real question is should we trust her?" The orange-haired man finally spoke.

"Kaname-sama seems to trust her…" The woman whispered.

There was a momentary silence and Harry, who stood motionless during the whole argument, now shifted softly from one foot to the next. _They're also afraid of the watcher. They too know she is something different – non human. But they're also afraid of something else, something that's hiding in the castle._ His thoughts instantly wondered to the trap-door on the third floor corridor, the one Hermione had said she had seen, the one Hagrid had said was a secret between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel. _Nicholas Flamel._ The name echoed in his mind.

"Well, we can't exactly talk to kaname-sama about it…" Hanabusa added with dismay.

"Why? Is there something you need to talk to me about, Aidou?" Came a voice from the corridor behind them. Harry saw two figures emerging from the darkness, the moon engulfing them in its faint silvery light. The three bowed to the newcomers, their right hands over their hearts, as the couple joined them.

"Nothing of importance, Kaname-sama." The blonde boy replied in a steady tone.

"Very well." The man acknowledged indifferently yet his eyes gleamed with curiosity but also with a hint of anger. Yuuki also caught the expression in her husband's eyes and tried to lighten the mood.

"We've been looking for you. The next class is about to start and we wanted to know if you would like to join us?"

"Of course, Yuuki-sama." Ruka replied, bowing once again. "It would be a pleasure."

With a quick nod, the couple passed into the corridor next to Harry closely followed by the Hanabusa, Akatsuki and Ruka. It was only after they rounded the bend that Harry released a long, loud sigh. His mind was trailing over everything he had heard, the conversation rapidly replaying in his head. _What could be hiding in the castle to make those three hide secrets from the night class dorm leader? It certainly couldn't be about the stone – it seemed more like they were talking about a person, a person that they truly feared..._ His thought wandered on until a sudden sound made him stop short. Footsteps echoed through the corridor on his left. About twenty students, all wearing the night class badge glided down the hall, silent and serene making their way to the next class. **They couldn't see him, of course, but it was a narrow corridor and if they came much nearer they'd knock right into him – the cloak didn't stop him from being solid.**

He pressed himself against the wall, trying to back away from them as far as possible, when his hand brushed through a gap. He gazed to his right and found a door that stood slightly ajar. Holding his breath he squirmed through the gap, hoping the door wouldn't swing when he passed so it wouldn't arouse the night class's attention. Once inside he leaned against the wall again and peered through the opening, gazing at the students as they passed naively by him. **It was a few seconds before he noticed anything about the room he had hidden in.**

**It looked like an unused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket. **But what caught Harry's attention was something that seemed misplaced in the center of the room.

It was a large beautiful mirror that stretched towards the ceiling, the gold frame gleaming with a faint honey glow. As Harry approached he noticed an inscription carved around the top:_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru on wohsi_. Letting the invisibility cloak slip from his numb fingers he took another step forward and was surprised when he found he wasn't alone in the reflection. There in the center, he saw himself, pale and scared-looking and behind him stood at least ten other unfamiliar faces. Harry looked over his shoulder but the room remained as empty as when he had first arrived. He gazed back at the mirror and studied the people that where now smiling and waving at him. There was a woman standing right behind his reflection, she seemed to be the closest. **She had dark red hair and her eyes – **_**her eyes are just like mine**_**, Harry thought, edging a little closer to the glass. A tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back – just as Harry's did.**

With a soft, almost unheard whisper, Harry reached for the glass, his fingers brushing the smooth surface.

"Mom? Dad?"** They just looked at him, smiling. And slowly, Harry looked into the faces of the other people in the mirror, at the faces of his family for the first time in his life. **When tears began to cascade down his cheeks** he tore his eyes away from his mother's face. **

"I'll be right back." He promised and grabbing his cloak from the floor he rushed out of the room towards the Gryffindor dormitory, anxious to share his discovery.

The room was dead silent, only the soft shimmer of the gold mirror gave life to the dark chamber. At the foot of the mirror sat a woman hugging her knees, her pale chin resting on her dark pants while her long hair created a dark pool around her as it rested sprawled on the stone floor. Her bright sapphire blue eyes were fixed on the glass, her expression a mixture of happiness, longing and terrible sadness, as if the sight pained her but depriving her eyes would only pain her more. She sat there for hours, daring not to move an inch for fear the image might fade. Her intent glare didn't sway with the slightest movement or sound while she remained oblivious to all around her. A silent tear slid down her marble face, shining in the moonlight like a small diamond.

Close footsteps woke her from her reverie as two pairs of feet approached the door, their voices unmistakably familiar.

"**I'm freezing**," whined the first. "**Let's forget it** and back to the dormitory. Maybe you dreamt it…"

"**No!**" the second hushed. "**I know it's here somewhere. I can't be that far off. It's here – just here- yes!**"

The voices stopped right outside the wooden door of the cluttered classroom. With a swift movement, Lilith rose from the floor and hid behind a stone pillar, keeping to its shadow and away from the door. She heard a creak as it opened and the two boys entered, followed by something soft falling to the ground. The footsteps continued until they were right in front of the golden mirror. A familiar scent filled her nose when she stole a glance around the pillar. Harry and Ron both stood a few paces away from the metallic glassy surface, mouths hanging open as they gawked at its beauty.

**"See?" Harry whispered.**

**"I can't see anything."**

**"Look! Look at them all…there are loads of them…"**

"**All I see is you, Harry."**

"**Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am."**

Lilith backed into the shadow once again, her eyes closed while she heard Ron's excitement in seeing himself as a head boy and quidditch captain and Harry's disappointment for his friend not being able see his family. Of course they didn't know it was different to each person who looked into it. They didn't understand exactly what it was that the mirror could do. She listened patiently as they discussed between themselves what it showed them, hearing their assumption as to why it was different to each of them.

"**Do you think the mirror shows the future?"**

"**How could it? All my family are dead…"**

**A sudden noise outside in the corridor put an end to their discussion.**

"**Quick." **They whispered in union while** Ron threw the cloak over them just as the luminous eyes of Mrs. Norris came around the door.**

Lilith watched intently while the two boys disappeared into thin air once the cloak fell upon them yet their scent clung heavily to the room. She could also hear their steady breathing and soon understood. After a while, her keen eyes watched the cat disappear from view while its light footfalls patted the pavement all the way down the hall. Voices suddenly overlapped the soft rhythmic tapping.

"**This isn't safe – she might have gone for Filch -** or the watcher**. I bet **_**she**_** heard us. Come on." And Ron pulled Harry out the door.**

Once their footsteps died away, Lilith strode lithely towards the wall behind the mirror and touched one of the many stones. The wall slowly slid to the side, revealing a spiral staircase that curled from the dungeons to the top most tower of the castle. Disappearing into its depths, the stone wall slid back into place behind her leaving behind no trail of her presence as Filch, the caretaker stormed into the room.

Cheery laughter echoed in the headmaster's chamber while Chairman Cross and Professor Dumbledore talked, crystal glasses and a several bottles set on a silver platter between them. Their amusement was cut short as a painting next to Fawkes swung open, Lilith emerging from the secret staircase in its depths.

"Well hello, Lilith." The Chairman greeted in his merry sing-along voice. "And to what do we owe the pleasure of your company." He asked pouring another glass of wine.

"Professor…Chairman…" She greeted briefly and then turned to Dumbledore. "Harry has found the mirror of Erased. I'm certain that it isn't the first night he has seen it and that he will go back tomorrow – of that I have no doubt."

" Of course. Thank you for telling me. I shall see to that." With another slight nod she turned around heading back towards the painting. "However correct me if I'm wrong but the only reason you've told me this is not because he has found something important but because you don't want him to become attached to his family, that way there is less to suffer in the future when he begins to see the truth, am I right?"

The watcher remained silent, her back facing them, her hair falling over her face to conceal her eyes. Finally she let out a long silent sigh.

"I came to ask you to talk to him. He's very confused by what it's showing him and maybe you could ease his concern."

The Chairman gazed at her incredulously from over his glasses. "You're different then I last remember you Lilith. You've become quite attached to him even though there was a time you would have slain his – my – kind on sight. How times have changed…" He whispered, draining his glass in one gulp and pouring another. Silence soon overlapped the previous happiness, the watcher and the chairman both lost in thought. The headmaster however kept his eyes fixed on the woman.

"It's only expected that if Harry where to look into the mirror he'd see his family. But I wonder what it is you would see, Lilith, if you were to gaze into it." She eyed the headmaster sternly yet he pushed on. "He's gone, Lilith. You must accept it and move on. If you can't let go of the past you will never have a future." Dumbledore whispered in pained sympathy. Clenching her teeth she strode towards the painting and disappeared once more through it depths without another glance at the two men. Silence echoed in the room while the two men watched the portrait swing lightly into place once more, the watcher disappearing into the never-ending darkness.

"I fear for her, Albus. She still grieves even after all these years…"

"How I understand you, Kain. But she has fallen too deep into the shadows within. Vengeance has blinded her notion of danger, truth…reality. There is nothing we could do for her now; she is already lost to us. From here on our future is in her hands, yet try as we might it will end in bloodshed…the outcome is inevitable."

"I truly hope your mistaken Albus, or it will be the doom of us all."

***Bleeding Rose***

* * *

Authors note: I'm _so_ sorry I haven't updated in ages. The thing is I had this writters' block with this chapter and I sort of put the story aside for a while. But the other day I was surfing through Fanfiction and I stole a peek at my reviews. After seeing the new critics and pleads to update I decided to take another look, that a new idea may just...pop up. And by hell if it didn't. I was on a roll. I ended up writting the next three chapters! So to compenstae to all you readers keep reading into the next chapter "The truth beneath the rose". Hope you like it. Please rate and review.


	6. Chapter 6: The truth beneath the rose

**Authors note**: This chapter is a blending of the Norwegian Ridgeback and the forbidden forest (Chapter fourteen _and_ fifteen in the original book).

**I may have used one or two speeches** or descriptions **from the original **Harry Potter book or **vampire Guilty anime** but the rest was written by me (those taken from the book and anime are in bold). I don't own the Harry Potter books or the Vampire Knight Manga/anime so don't sue me. I just used those phrases to help me keep to the same plot of the story but with a few slight changes. This story is purely fan made.

Excuse the grammatical mistakes because I don't have a Beta.

* * *

_**The truth beneath the rose**_

It was only after Hermione had returned from Christmas holidays and the secret of Nicholas Flamel discovered that Harry had finally told his friends about the conversation he had heard between the three night class students. He'd been internally debating whether he should have told them when he happened to eavesdrop on Snape's and Quirrel's argumentm which immediately changed his mind to the favor. It was only after several minutes of Hermione's scolding that they could actually start analyzing the information.

"So there is something after the stone. That's why it was moved here. And that is also why Dumbledore invited the night class and the watcher. They're part of the guard!" Ron whispered rapidly.

"I don't think so…" Hermione interrupted. "From what Harry has told us, many of the night class don't know what is going on, much less that there's an immortality stone hidden on the third floor. And I also doubt the watcher is here merely to guard a lump of rock, no matter what it could do. But you're right on something: They're not here on mere hospitality. Dumbledore invited them for reason."

"Maybe they're not here to keep something in but to keep something out." Harry whispered loudly to himself. Both Ron and Hermione gazed at him in surprised shock.

"You know, he may be on to something there..." Ron finally said before he shoved a spoon full of cereal in his mouth.

"So the question is: what are they trying to keep out?"

For the next couple of days the question puzzled them until the worries of the final exams pushed the topic out of their minds. Hermione was impossible to be around with and the teachers kept cramming their minds with more lectures and lessons. Piles of homework soon had them busy enough that the Easter vacation swept by without the slightest thought about the stone, the night class or the watcher.

There was also the matter on Hagrid and his illegal dragon. After Malfoy had spotted the creature, they were trying to find a way to get rid of it without getting Hagrid in trouble. Ron gave the idea of sending it to his brother Charlie in Romania so after much planning they were going to meet some of Charlie's friends at the top most tower of the castle where they would take the dragon back with them to Romania and no one would have to know that Hagrid was involved. Unfortunately Malfoy had other plans.

"**Detention!" She shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you –"**

"**You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming – he's got a dragon!"**

Harry and Hermione silently passed by the complaining Malfoy and an angry Professor McGonagall and climbed up the spiral staircase towards the tower roof, chuckling internally at their luck while Norbert slept quietly in his cage between them. After meeting Charlie's friends and helping them strap the dragon's cage to their brooms, they bid goodbye and watched them sore off into the night. After several moments **they slipped back down the spiral staircase, their hearts as light as their hands, now that Norbrt was off them. No more dragon – Malfoy in detention – what could spoil their happiness?**

A sudden unexpected voice answered their question.

"**Well, well, well," Filch whispered from the darkness. "we **_**are**_** in trouble."**

The next night Malfoy, Harry, Hermione and Neville where following Filch across the dark grounds.** The moon was bright, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing them into darkness.** A soft spot of light was glowing in the distance and as they approached Harry's eyes fell on Hagrid. The half-gaint was towering in front of his house; a huge lamp held high over his head while in his other hand was a huge crossbow. Next to him sat a large dog, drool cascading down his jaw as he gazed at the children through beady black eyes. Filch threw one nasty look at him and spoke in a rough voice, spitting the words out with distaste.

"**I'll be back at dawn..."**He snickered fervently** "... for what's left of them." And with that he turned around and started back towards the castle, his own lamp bobbing away in the darkness.**

Malfoy turned abruptly to Hagrid, his nose plunged in the air and his chest stuck out as he attempted to make himself look taller.

"I demand to know where we're going."

"Why ter the fores', that's where. Didn' no one tell yeh?"

"**The forest?" Malfoy repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. "I'm not going in that forest." Harry was pleased to hear the note of panic in his voice.**

"**Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts." Hagrid replied fiercely. "Now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. There's a unicorn in there that's bin hurt badly by summat and I found one dead last week. We're going to try an' find the poor thing."**

Soon Hagrid began pairing them in two distinct groups with intention of gaining more ground. Hermione and Neville were to go with Hagrid and Harry was stuck with Malfoy and the dog Fang. Both parties entered the forest together, heading down the same path while Hagrid explained the safty measures but soon they parted through different trails, making their way towards the heart of the forest.

Malfoy and Harry were determined to ignore each other, standing as far apart as they could. Fang paced slowly between them acting like a barrier _and_ safety line. Several minutes later Harry caught a strange sound a little further away to his left, deep inside the woods. He stopped dead in his tracks, straining his ears to listen. Fang stopped as well, gazing at him inquisitively, a low whine piercing through the air while Malfoy just snorted and kept going another couple of feet before he too halted, not wanting to get to far away from Fang and end up lost in the cursed forest. Harry ignored all this and focused on the strange misplaced sound. **Something was slithering over dead leaves nearby: it sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground.** This time Malfoy heard it to and quickly ran towards Fang.

"What was that?"

"Don't know." Harry replied unconsciously.

**They walked more slowly, ears straining for the faintest of sounds as they stumbled deeper and deeper into the forest until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick.** It was then that Harry noticed the faint silvery shade coming from beside a tall oak. Motioning to Malfoy they edged towards it, the gleam becoming ever more bright - and there it was. A beautiful unicorn, it mane spread in a large silky pool around him, the pearly-white color glowing far more pronounced.

Both Children halted in fear when their eyes befell upon a dark figure hunched over it, two sharp fangs biting into the magnificent creature's neck, while it sucked at its blood. A moment later silence washed through the clearing only to be pierced by a clear harsh note. Malfoy screamed at the top of his lungs, his face pale in dread and ran the opposite way, closely followed by Fang who barked at his heels. Harry tried to move but his legs held their place like his green eyes held the sight of the cloaked stranger. At the unexpected sound it raised its head to look at him, a smile appearing under the blood-smeared lips. It was a face like nothing he had ever seen before: dark brown hair swayed around his chalk white skin while two silver-streaked fangs protruded from his thin mouth. However, what scared Harry the most where the eyes, one bright blue while the other glowed a bright cherry red.** It got to its feet and came swiftly towards Harry – he couldn't move in fear.**

Suddenly he felt his feet lift from the ground while the wind passed through his already untidy hair. He had the strangest feeling he was flying but the sensation lasted a short while. He was soon back on his feet a few feet away from where he had just been. Beside him stood Kaname, a firm hand still set on his shoulder – yet he wasn't the only one there. Akatsuki and Hanabusa were standing on either side of the clearing while a strange looking woman with short light purple hair stood behind the cloaked figure, circling it in. A harsh manic laugh exploded through the air while the creature cleaned it bloody mouth on its dark cloak.

"So we meet again, Nephew." He mocked, lowering his hood and mimicking a bow. "It's been a long time since I last saw you. **You know that hurt...Kaname**."

"**I'm relieved. I can put my heart at ease knowing you haven't changed, Uncle. This way I will have no reason to hesitate when I kill you** again." Kaname calmly replied although the other night class students tensed in awareness.

"That's right. That's twice you've killed me so far...I must be immortal." He laughed once again at his own private joke but then turned his gaze back on the night class leader. "Unicorn blood does wonders..." he tilted his head towards the dead creature. "It could revive even the most frail of souls. Which reminds me...How is my dear niece Yuuki? I've been _dying_ to see her." A low chuckle rumbled in his throat at some unknown memory.

Everything happened so fast that when he finally understood what occured Harry's heart skipped a beat. All the night class student's eyes immediately turned the same eerie red as the stranger while two-likewise fangs slid from under their own lips. Akatsuki's hands burst into red hot flames while a pool of cool ice formed at Hanabusa's feet. The woman slid several daggers from within her cloak, placing them near the tip of her fingers ready to throw, everyone prepared to attack on command. Kaname however remained steady, his red eyes shining deadlier than the rest.

"**Don't think that I will let a vile creature like you lay a finger on her, Rido.**" The dorm leader hissed, his hands clenching into tight fists.

"Don't worry, Kaname. My plans travel a different way...for the time being, that is." He added through a smirk. Harry felt his knee's buckle under him as the truth slowly sank in and he fell to the ground, his eyes wide in recognition as he finally realized what he saw before him. Once again laughter filled the air.

"I believe the boy's in shock, Kaname. Must be the first time he's seen a vampire."

_Vampire!_ The word echoed drastically in his mind. His thoughts suddenly raced back through everything he had seen and heard about the night class: Why they never ate with the rest of the Hogwarts students or why they never had the same classes with them and why they were always wandering the castle at night, why Percy had told him that the Headmaster had need of a watcher to protect the school... Now it all made sense. All the hints where there yet everyone was too naive to see it. _Vampire! The blood-sucking, pale skinned creatures that roamed in the dark like in the horror movies, with their long fangs and crimson eyes... _Confusion suddenly overlapped the feeling of fear and shock as he tried to see some reason he didn't understand why the news shoiuld frighten him so. If Werewolves were real then why couldn't vampires be real too? He was living proof that wizard's where true then didn't that prove true with the rest of the fairytale and horror stories?

He gazed up at what he once thought was a simple human night class student yet as Kaname towered next to him standing tall and pride, his expression calm and serene despite his anger, his eyes two red fiery pits of death, Harry truly saw him for what he was: a fearsome and powerful vampire. Yet now that his mind was thinking rationally he wasn't so afraid anymore. He knew he could trust them, no matter what they were – but he couldn't feel the same for the dark cloaked stranger, everything about him meant danger. Hesitantly he stole another glance at him, similar characteristics surfacing now that he actually looked at it: the same pride grace and unusual easiness even though the others were threatening to kill him. He watched as the man looked playfully around at the other night class students.

"**Gathered together and fighting amongst themselves...That is the true nature of vampires.**" He spread his arms out in a fluid movement, rough and challenging. "**Hurry up and give me some enjoyment...Come quickly and dance with me!**"

At those final words, the cloaked stranger lunged at the Kaname, his fingernails growing into long claws. Again everything happened so fast Harry hardly blinked for fear of missing it. He felt something push him aside and being trapped in a firm grip. Then there was a wall of fire between him and the others, shapes twisting behind the flames as the vampires began to fight. Suddenly he was hoisted rapidly from the ground and was soaring threw the forest, the trees a brown and green blur as they passed by with unnatural speed. He could hear the fight somewhere distant to his right, the cracks of falling trees and the rumble of the earth splitting while the fight went on. Soon the commotion grew dimmer until something different sounded through the air. Heavy footfalls and many tapings of wary feet, followed by an occasional bark overwhelmed all other noises. Before he knew it he was immediately on his feet and his friends came into view with Malfoy and Fang at the end of the group still trembling in fear.

"**Harry! Harry,** **are you alright?" Hermione was running toward him down the path, Hagrid puffing alongside her. **"We were truly worried – Harry, you look pale! What happened?"

"You must all leave the forest!" A beautiful voice cautioned urgently beside him. Rapidly glancing around he saw the blond boy, Hanabusa, standing beside him, worry set deep within his mesmerizing blue eyes. "You must head for the castle at once!" He urged desperately casting a quick glimpse over his shoulder towards the heart of the forest.

"But we're searching for a unicorn that might be injured..." Hagrid began.

"The unicorn is dead." The boy interrupted harshly, quickly ending that conversation. "Now go, before the same happens to you!" And with a quick bow he ran back into the dark woods.

"Com' on." Hagrid motioned, leading them quickly back towards the school. While they walked in silence Harry's head span, his mind coming back to the same thing: _Vampires...vampires...the night class...The bored-looking orange-haired man...the hysterical blonde boy...the angry sand-blond woman...the serene night class leader...the innocent-looking girl with those curios brown eyes when she saw the sorting hat for the first time..._They were all Vampires!

***Bleeding Rose***

* * *

**Authors Note: **Well I had _loads_ of fun writting this one. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writting it. Please review this one. I would really like to know what you all thought about it. My sister loved it but she said she loved all of the chapters so please leave your comments and judgements. Next comes "Falling inside the black".


	7. Chapter 7: Falling inside the black

**Authors note**: This one is a mixture between "Through the trap door" and "The man with two faces" initially told from a different characters perspective (Chapters sixteen and seventeen in the original book).

I may have used one or two speeches or descriptions from the originalHarry Potter book but the rest was written by me (those taken from the book are in bold). I don't own the Harry Potter books or the Vampire Knight Manga/anime so don't sue me. I just used those phrases to help me keep to the same plot of the story but with a few slight changes. This story is purely fan made.

Excuse the grammatical mistakes because I don't have a Beta.

* * *

_**Falling inside the black**_

Silent footsteps echoed along the empty third floor corridor as three dark shadows swiftly made their way towards a bolted wooden door. When they entered the dark chamber they were greeted by a large three-headed dog, drool dribbling down its chins, its fangs and claws bared ready to strike. It began to growl menacingly at the intruders but when a pair of bright sapphire blue eyes fell upon it the doginstantly lowered it headed and whimpered in fear, backing away into the furthest wall, away from the piercing glare. The moon suddenly shined threw a tall glass window, peeking from behind a previous cloud, illuminating the chamber with a soft milky light.

Standing beside the watcher were two other women: one with long chocolate brown hair while the other was sand-blonde. Their keen eyes rapidly scanned the room until they noticed that in the centre was a gap in the floor, the trap-door already ripped from its hinges. Yuuki turned to Ruka, her expression carved in one of fear. "Find the Chairman and the others and tell them to stop the search, to come back to the castle. Rido was probably just a diversion and somethone's here in the school trying to get the stone. Also tell Dumbledore that there may be students involved and that they might be in danger." She said in a commanding tone.

"But Yuuki-sama, I have strict orders to protect you..."

"Now, Ruka!" She urged. "Please...We may not have much time!"

The woman stole one glance between Yuuki and the watcher and realizing she would be safe as long as the two remained together she ran out the room.

"Let's go." Lilith added and with a current nod from the worried-looking girl, they ran for the gap, jumping through the narrow space in a swift movement. They fell several feet, cold damp air rushing past them as they soared towards the unseen ground. Finally they both landed lightly on something uneven and soft, the fall silent and unheard. With a quick cautious glance around they realized it was some sort of plant-like thing yet it was scorched in a couple of places, a few branches trying feebly to inch towards them.

A dark stone passageway stretched to the left, winding into the darkness while it led the path onward. With lithe and unseen movements the two women were soon on the trail, the lack of light unnoticed to their unique eyes. **All they could hear apart from their silent footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passage sloped downward **for a short while until their keen ears caught a different sound.** It was a soft rustling and clinking that came from up ahead. They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brightly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.**

Without a second look around they raced for it, pushing and tugging on the handle to pry it open but the door wouldn't budge. With low curses, Lilith turned rapidly around, her cloak rustling into place around her slender form, and began scanning the objects that fluttered near the ceiling while Yuuki positioned herself determinedly in front of the door, her expression hardening in concentration as she held her breath. Finally she let out a long sigh in defeat.

"Its magical, I can't break it..." The girl started to explain but stopped herself when she turned her gaze on the watcher. Lilith's sapphire eyes had caught a silver key soaring unnoticed in the thick golden fog of its brethren, one of its feathery wings crumpled and bent. It wobbled in a clumsy flight, diving and ascending to maintain altitude while it manically beat its only wing. Crouching into a leap, Lilith flung herself several feet into the air, stepping on the wall then on the side of the pillar for leverage and speed making her way towards the cripple key. Every other golden key that touched her pale skin would fall inanimately to the ground, crashing with the stone in a loud metallic clank. Extending a pale hand, she flew past it like an arrow, her gentle fingers tightly grasping it in a secure grip. Once she felt it wither in her palm she landed lightly and silently on her feet with the unnatural agility of a feline. Pacing towards the door she crammed the key in the lock and gave it a swift turn. It opened without hesitation, creaking outward to reveal the next room.

The chamber was illuminated by a soft honey light, shining over what appeared to be a huge chessboard. Around its boarders laid several chess pieces, piled so as to occupy less space for further ones that where to come. A few pieces still remained in the heart of the board: the black and white king and queen and a few pawns of either side. The crown of the black king rested at its feet, as if lowered in defeat. To the far end of the room arched another door, this one sealed with a curtain of bright flames then timber and a lock. Beside it knelt two figures, one hunched over the other while a soft sobbing ringed across the silent room.

With worried expressions, the women ran towards them, their pace faster than before. When they reached the children, Lilith saw Hermione doubled over Ron who slept unconsciously in her arms. Her eyes were red and wet with tears as she stroked her friend's hair, pushing his scurry bangs from his pale expressionless face, his name constantly rolling from her lips. A nasty gash stretched from his scalp to his temple, a thin crimson line streaking across his forehead. Hermione gazed at the newcomers, her eyes lighting up in hope when she saw the watcher. Lilith took one long look at them and then at the door, the hedge of purple flames blazing between this room and the next, beckoning them to cross its fiery wall. Yuuki followed the watchers piercing gaze and turned to Hermione, her voice calm but urgent.

"Is it magic born?"

Slowly looking up Hermione looked at the girl then at the door, her expression blank as if trying to think past her worry and with a quick nod turned her attention back to Ron, new tears streaking down her face. The vampire turned her hazel eyes back onto Lilith who had taken a handkerchief from within her cloak and was rapping Ron's head in a crude bandage.

"Stay here with them. Try to get them out and if you can't then wait for Albus and the others." Lilith said, her eyes fixed on Ron although her words were meant for Yuuki. Rising in a swift unseen movement the watcher slowly made her way towards the flames. An unexpected prayer drifted back to her.

"Return safe, Lilith. Please return to us safe and sound." Yuuki whispered to the air.

Without another glance at them the watcher strode through the flames which instantly died out when the scorching flames caressed her pale skin.

**Harry would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been the back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring **black **eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.**

"**Harry Potter..." It whispered.**

**Harry tried to take a step backwards but his legs wouldn't move.**

"**See what I've become?" The face said. "Mere shadow and vapour...I have form only when I share another's body...but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds...but once I have the elixir of life, I will be able to create a body of my own...Now...why don't you give me that stone in your pocket?"**

At those words Professor Quirrell spun abruptly around and lunged at Harry, **knocking him clean off his feet**, a pair of thin frail hands clawing at his neck. They wrapped around his throat like a bundle of rope, the air slowly seeping from his lungs. He struggled to free himself but with each movement the hands would tighten their hold. Darkness started to cloud Harry's vision. He felt himself diving into what felt like a cold dark lake, the water rushing up to engulf him in their waves. Unconsciousness called to him, promising him eternal rest but he needed to stay awake. Voldemort couldn't lay his hands on the stone, he wouldn't allow it.

Trying to shake his head to clear out the dark mist he gave it a little nudge and was surprised to feel the hands slide away from his neck in response. He desperately gulped for air but little filled his lungs, his throat too hot and raw. Attempting to get up, his knees gave away before him and he tumbled to the ground yet he didn't feel the stone floor as he expected to. Instead he was wrapped by a pair of familiar gentle hands that grabbed him to steady his fall. It lowered him to the floor slowly until he was lying sideways upon the gravel. Suddenly he heard Voldemort's voice echo throughout the chamber filled with shock and amusement. "Kiba?" He asked in recognition.

Before Harry plunged into the endless darkness he remembered the sound of soft bells ring in mocking response. "Hello, Tom."

**Something gold was glinting just above him. The snitch! He tried to catch it, but his arms were too heavy. He blinked. It wasn't the snitch at all. It was a pair of glasses. How strange. He blinked again. The smiling face of Albus Dumbledore swam into view above him** to greet him, his glasses sparkling under the afternoon sun.

"**Good afternoon Harry." Said Dumbledore**, his voice calm and cheery.

"Professor?" Harry asked inquisitively while he tried to get up but a frail hand struck his chest, gently pushing back into bed. "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital wing, dear boy. Now calm yourself** or Madame Pomfrey will have me thrown out.**"

Harry's mind was spinning, thousands of images filling his head: a flute playing an off-tune song to a three-headed dog; A giant plant tying him around the ankles and knees; Flying a broom to catch a cripple-winged key; playing chess in the place of the black bishop...Then the memories changed: Ron getting struck in the head by the white queen, Hermione swallowed by the purple flames, Quirrel turning around and revealing a terrifying face...

"Voldemort!" Harry blurted out in distress. "Sir...It was Professor Quirrell...he was the one after the stone not Snape..."

"_**Professor**_** Snape, Harry..."**Dumbledore interjected but Harry went on.

"...Professor Quirrell wanted the stone...he wanted the stone for Voldemort! And he was there! I saw him! Professor you have to do something! Voldemort's in the castle! You must warn the other teachers..."

"Calm down, dear boy. You are a little behind times. Both Quirrell and Voldemort are gone." Dumbledore replied calmly.

_Gone?_ Harry thought. "**How long have I been in here?**"

"**Three days. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger will be most relieved you have come around, they have been extremely worried."**

"Ron! Hermione! Are they alright?"

"Quite alright. Mr. Weasley had to stay longer in the infirmary then Miss Granger however they are both fine."

"Sir..." Harry hesitated, his thoughts wandering back to what the headmaster had said. "What happened after I blacked out?"

"I do not know myself, Harry. Miss Nyght would be the most appropriate person to tell you."

_The watcher?_ Images flooded his mind as he tried to recall...Quirrell jumping at him...hands strangling him...trying to get up but falling...gentle hands catching him...His eyes widened as he remembered..._"Kiba..." _Voldemort had called her..._Kiba...that name_... Another memory surfaced above all others. He was in a dark corridor with Hermione, Ron and Neville. The watcher was talking to a night class student- yuuki. Then another four joined the girl and one of them – Kaname – had also called her that name..._Kiba..._

"Miss Night was already carrying you out when I arrived." Dumbledore carried on absentmindedly. "She brought you all the way here and never left your side until she knew you were safe." He added with pride.

Another thought flooded his mind with many more pressing questions.

"The stone! What happened to the stone?"

"After Miss Nyght brought you here she handed me the stone and advised me to destroy it, which it has been."

"**Destroyed?" said Harry blankly. "But your friend – Nicholas Flamel – "**

"**Oh, you know about Nicholas?" said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. "Well, Nicholas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."**

Silence overcame them both as Dumbledore gave Harry some time alone with his thoughts, his old eyes sparkling when he saw the young boys doubts and question trail across his face.

"**Sir?" said Harry. "I've been thinking – even with the stone gone, Voldemort's going to try some other ways of coming back, isn't he?"**

"May that be true or not we shouldn't worry ourselves just yet. I doubt he'll be planning on doing anything just for the time being."

Harry gazed at the headmaster and noticed that he was hiding something from him, a secret he wasn't sharing. _He doesn't trust me._ He concluded with some disappointment when a new question flashed abruptly in his mind.

"Professor...When you said that Professor Quirrell was gone did you mean that he was...?" He couldn't continue the sentence but the headmaster finished it for him.

"...dead? I'm afraid so, dear boy."

_Dead. Professor Quirrell dead. Dead because he was trying to help Voldemort. But how? How did he die? Who killed him?_ However Harry thought he knew the already knew the answer.

"It was Lilith, wasn't it?" He voiced aloud. "Lilith killed him."

"What made you believe that?" Dumbledore counter-attacked but as Harry thought back to that Halloween night when she killed the troll in the girls bathroom, the look of hunger on her pale face, the smile on her lips that revealed two sharp teeth, her sapphire eyes blazing in anticipation of the kill... the more he thought the more he was certain.

"Nothing. I just know." He stated. Beside him Dumbledore sighed heavily and turned to gaze at the sky outside, plainly understanding what the boy had meant .

"Don't think wrongly of her, Harry. She's been through much in her life. Although she knows what she does is wrong she tries to correct her ways."

An awkward silence enveloped them once again as they each drifted into their own memories.

The next morning **Harry made his way down to the end-of-term feast alone. He had been held up by Madame Pomfrey's fussing about, insisting on giving him one last check-up, so the Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in the Slytherin colours of green and silver to celebrate Sylitherin's winning house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the high table.**

Sitting in their usual places where the Hogwarts professors, Dumbledore in his seat at the front. On his left was Chairman Cross, his ecstatic face as merry as he remembered him, and to his right sat the watcher, her face expressionless and serene, her true nature trapped behind a marble mask of indifference. Her keen eyes spotted Harry as soon as he set foot into the great hall, their sapphire colour tracing his every move and with a brief tilt of her head she welcomed him back silently. A small smile played on his lips at the gesture, leaving him slightly self-conscious. The night class where also present, the now familiar fifth table stretching parallel along the Hogwarts original four. Once his eyes befell upon them he tried to sustain a shiver. Now that he knew what they where it was strange to see them so close to the other Hogwarts students, knowing that they were fighting against their hunger as the surveyed the hall.

**He slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at him. Fortunately **Dumbledore cleared his throat to start his speech which made **the babble die away. **

"**Another year has gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And what a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are a little fuller than they were...you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before the next years starts..."** Laughter erupted through the hall at the headmasters words. "I would also like to thank Chairman Cross and the entire Night Class for their company here at the school all through this year and I would be honoured to have them all back again next year." Claps came from all around the chamber while the Night Class students along with the Chairman arose and bowed thankfully to Dumbledore who accepted the gesture with a wary smile.

"**Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding..."**

His words were drowned in large choirs of screeches. Glancing up, every student marvelled in awe as thousands of owls flew in with the daily mail. They glided freely around, flooding the hall with beating wings while they searched for the respective student to deliver their letters. However one screech sounded louder than the other yet mingled with the rest, one that didn't belong to an owl. Harry followed the beautiful sound to the centre of the bird crowd where in the heart of the feathery blur was a magnificent white arctic falcon, its piercing glare searching the chamber. With another harmonious screech it soared towards the high table. Every eye was set on the beautiful bird when it landed on the watcher's extended arm, a letter strapped to one of its powerful legs. With unnatural speed she untied the letter and read it quickly, taking in the mysterious information.

Suddenly her eyes grew wide and she rose from her chair, heading for the main double doors in great haste, tucking the letter deep within the pocket of her cloak and lifting the hood to cover her face as she went. The students watched in wonder as she pushed the doors open with incredible force, a black line thickening in-between the wooden timber. Harry's green eyes followed the watcher while she was swallowed into the darkness in the same way he had first seen her in the start-of-term feast, the cloak softly caressing the floor as she went.

***Bleeding Rose***

* * *

**Authors Note**: Here ends this story of Hogwarts first year but stay tuned for the second year starring Harry potter and company, Night class and vampires and also featuring Lilith, Dumbledore, Chairman while they watch the return of Voldemort in the chamber of secrets.

Meanwhile I'm not going to start that one just yet. I'm going to do this mini story revealing more things about Lilith's past that will be usefull in the second year at Hogwarts. It will be a crossing between Vampire Knight/Vampire Knight Guilty and Twilight. It will not be a following chapter in this story but a totally different one under the name of "Sparkling Angel". Check my Profile for updates. This one will take me a while but I promise not to take too long. Don't forget to comment...please... :p


	8. Chapter 8: Author's Note

Hello everyone!

Thank you for reading my story... =)

I have already posted the side-story (a Twilight Saga/ Vampire Knight Crossover) that explains more about Lilith's past. You do not need to read it to understand her in Harry's second year (which will be coming up as soon as I finish this mini-story).

However, everything about Lilith is combined in these 3 worlds and more still (other future side-stories ^.^) So if you want, out of curiosity, take a peek at it. It's called "I'll Find You".

Harry Potter's next year will be posted as a separate story, but I'll tune you in through here.

Thanks a bunch for the reviews… =)


	9. Chapter 9: Author's Note Update

**Author's note (update)**

Sorry for not updating in quite a while. Actually it's been such a long time that I'm embarrassed about it myself. I wish I had an excuse to give you all but in truth I don't. I guess it was a mixture of writer's block, laziness and newfound priorities. But now I've restarted writing… and to be honest I was really in need of the practice. (I think I'm starting to lose my touch T.T) The second year of Hogwarts will begin… Hope you all enjoy and leave comments… I would really appreciate the new pairs of eyes on my work to know how sloppy I've gotten. Thanks.

The Chamber of Secrets version is entitled "I found you".


	10. Chapter 10: Authors Note I'm Back

_**Authors note (I'm back)**_

Hello everyone. I'm sorry for my sudden disapearence but I am back and I bring a few news as well. I have been going through some rought patches so writing as been very scarce. However after reading all the reviews and my hearts swelling up twice it's size at all your lovely words (mostly it was the ego that inflated but the warm feeling did stay XD) and I couldn't help but think that I let you all down in not continuing the story. Therefore I want to humbely apologize and want to also clarify that **I will** continue the story. I was motivated by all your reviews and positive feedbacks that I don't want to keep leting you guys down!

The slightly bad news is that my Twilight-Vampire knight crossover will no longer be related to this crossover. I kept racking my brain how better to fit the three stories together but no matter how I looked at it there were just to many vampires and hierarchies to mesh up. Therefore the Twilight-vampire knight crossover will be an entirely different story. Unfortunately, the "stitch-up" character name (Lilith) will remain the same because many people have already read it with that name.

Sorry about the sudden change but I hope that you will all continue to read and comment for that's what keeps me going.

Thank you all so much! I wouldn't be half as good a writer without all your support.

_***Bleeding Rose***_


End file.
